A Família Malfoy
by Comensal da Morte
Summary: Harry odeia os Malfoy. Isso sempre foi evidente. Mas agora ele se vê trancado por seu pior inimigo e seu irmão mais novo. Por quanto tempo ele sentirá ódio por seu maior rival? Sumário mais do que péssimo.
1. Chapter 1

"**Tudo isso é propriedade do Comensal da Morte!" –** Diz Pinochio, enquanto seu nariz cresce absurdamente. – **"E ele está ganhando uma nota preta só por causa dessa fic idiota!" – **Seu nariz cresce ainda mais.

**Isso é uma slash (Harry/Draco) (na verdade, a minha primeira.) (além de ser a primeira fic) não tão recomendável à crianças, por conterem cenas... Bem... impróprias e palavras chulas. Se não gosta não leia! O problema é todo seu, que não sabe o que está perdendo. E é bom não vir com reviews mal educados por aqui, ou estará comprando uma grande briga com direito a processo e CPI.**

**Outra coisa a lembrar é que esta fic pode ser bem grande e demorada, com tendências a uma história triste (ô dó...), mas com muita slash.**

**Capítulo I – No Expresso Hogwarts**

"Draco, você está bem?"

Draco segurava o pedaço de pergaminho que recebera de seu irmão na manhã anterior. O vento que batia em seu rosto e remexia seus cabelos enquanto ele olhava fixo para o pedaço de papel em suas mãos parecia deixá-lo mais pensativo. Olhou para Blaise e sorriu.

"Estou, sim. Eu estava apenas pensando no que Fox escreveu para mim."

"Posso ver?" – perguntou o garoto à sua frente.

"Claro." – Draco estendeu a mão ao garoto, que leu em voz alta:

_Draco,_

_Como você está? Eu estou bem. Espero que você também esteja. Quando é que você vai chegar? Estou ansioso para te ver e brincar com você. Sabe, eu acho que tem alguma coisa estranha com o papai. Ele tem andado meio estranho... não tem ido às reuniões com o Lorde e anda rindo sozinho. Talvez você possa conversar com ele quando chegar. Eu já estou ficando preocupado. Volte logo e não se esqueça de jogar um polvo gigante em cima do Potter. Lembre-se, você prometeu._

_Um beijo, Foxter._

Blaise terminou de ler a carta e entregou-a a Draco, rindo.

"Só o Fox para escrever umas coisas dessas."

"É, mas isso está me preocupando. Você sabe como o Fox é com o papai. Se alguma coisa acontecer a ele Fox se mata."

"Ah, isso não deve ser nada preocupante. Ele não está exagerando um pouco?"

"Quando se trata do meu pai nada é exagero. E se ele estiver enlouquecendo?"

"Não! Lucius Malfoy? Ele nunca perderia a pose, nem quando louco. Fica frio. Quando você chegar em casa verá que as coisas não são bem assim."

"Se ele enlouquecer agora não será nada bom." – Draco ignorou Blaise. – "Principalmente para o Fox. Voldie está tendo crises. É bom não brincar com isso."

"Você está esquentando á toa. Para de tentar explodir sua cabeça com tantos pensamentos e termine de comer logo este sapo de chocolate. Daqui a pouco ele foge das suas mãos."

Draco enfiou o sapo de chocolate na boca de uma só vez e depois olhou pela janela. O Expresso de Hogwarts passava agora por uma plantação de milho. Draco engoliu o sapo de chocolate e olhou pelo vidro da porta de sua cabine, vendo a garota com quem ele sonhara três dias consecutivos passar pelo corredor. Suspirou apaixonado e Blaise logo percebeu o que havia acontecido.

"Você é mesmo um cara muito azarado. Todas as meninas de Hogwarts imploram por uma única noite com você e a única por quem você se apaixona nunca sequer olhou para você."

"Ei, ela olha para mim, sim. O caso é que eu não quero me envolver com ninguém agora, está bem?"

"É, eu sei que não. E toda a Sonserina também sabe."

Draco olhou para Blaise, que sorria.

"Do que está falando?"

"Estou falando de frases como: '_Senhorita Bones... o seu sorriso é como um único raio de sol que ofusca o meu olhar e incendeia meu coração...'._ Já pensou em lançar um livro de poesias, Draco?"

"Cale a boca!" – Quanto mais Blaise ria, mais Draco corava. – "O único pensamento que passa pela minha cabeça é em quebrar a sua cara!"

Draco cruzou os braços sobre a janela e escorou seu rosto, olhando os campos que passavam ao lado de sua janela.

U.U.U.U.U.U

Harry olhava triste para a capa do livro que Hermione segurava. Encarava a capa de couro há minutos enquanto furacões de pensamentos se misturavam em sua cabeça. Mais um verão com os Dursley. Ele preferia ter pesadelos horríveis com os modos de tortura que Voldemort podia lhe oferecer do que ficar mais dois meses trancado em uma casa com os Dursley. Não via a hora de entrar para Maxbabble, um tipo de universidade bruxa da qual Rony não parava de falar.

"Eu já disse para vocês o quanto invejo o fato de irem para Maxbabble?"

"Só umas sessenta e sete vezes." – Harry falou, sem entusiasmo.

"Sessenta e oito." – Hermione falou de trás do livro.

"Eu fui muito burro! Deveria ter desistido de ser auror quando Harry desistiu. Agora vocês vão morar lá. Já falei que lá mais se parece uma cidade?"

"Sessenta e oito vezes também. Uma para cada vez que você fala o quanto inveja..."

"Lá tem de tudo!" – Rony pareceu não perceber que Hermione havia largado o livro antes de ser bruscamente interrompida. – "Um correio coruja enorme, campos enormes de quadribol e ótimas danceterias. Percy disse que lá tem baile todo final de semana. Você é quem resolve se vai dançar ou não."

"Quantas vezes Percy disse isso?" – Harry olhava para a paisagem que passava rapidamente por fora da janela.

"Eu acho que setor onde vocês vão ficar é o mesmo. Afinal, é tudo relacionado. Movimento Interplanetário e Turnê Universal. Mas provavelmente não será o mesmo alojamento. Pelo menos vocês vão se ver todos os dias..."

"Rony, não está na hora de você se separar da gente e seguir a sua própria vida? Você só quis ser auror porque o Harry seria. Agora quer entrar para Maxbabble só porque estamos lá. Não está na hora de resolver fazer o que você gosta? Além do mais, se insistir em nos seguir como um cachorrinho pode fazer o curso para aurores este ano e ir para Maxbabble no ano que vem."

"Nossa! Como eu não pensei nisso antes? É uma ótima idéia! Obrigado, Hermione!"

"Não há de quê."

Harry abaixou a cabeça. O fato de Rony ir para Maxbabble o animava, mas isso demoraria um longo ano. Hermione era uma ótima amiga, mas não era como Rony. Nunca fora. Hermione também sabia disso. Olhou para o garoto piedosamente e passou da poltrona que dividia com Rony para o lado do garoto, passando o braço por seus ombros.

"Vai ser só um ano. E além disso, você vai poder voltar a ver a Cho. Não é legal?"

"É... incrível." – Harry falou triste.

Ele não queria mais saber de Cho. Agora estava interessado em outras coisas. Não contara aos seus amigos sobre seu romance com Kristen Spperon, uma garota Corvinal que estava se formando junto com Harry. Seus cabelos negros e cacheados brilhavam à luz do sol. Sua pele era bronzeada e seus olhos tinham cor de mel. Preferiu esconder isso de todos para evitar que Voldemort usasse sua Legilimência para tirar a verdade de Rony e Hermione, que, assim como ele, não eram Oclumentes nada bons. Era espantoso o fato de Voldemort ainda não ter descoberto tudo. E ao pensar em Voldemort também se inquietou. Harry não tinha mais sonho nenhum, não percebia quando ele estava com raiva ou feliz, mas de uma coisa ele sabia: Voldemort estava aprontando alguma coisa e queria esconder de Harry e do Ministério. Pensando nisso, recostou sua cabeça no vidro da janela, ignorando o rosto piedoso de Hermione, que novamente foi escondido pelo livro.

U.U.U.U.U.U

Draco desceu do vagão segurando sua bagagem. A estação estava muito cheia e ele olhava para todos os lados procurando por sua família. Draco começou a ficar impaciênte à medida que o tempo passava e a multidão se espalhava. Já estava pensando em aparatar quando ouviu uma voz infantil:

"Draco!" – Foxter, o irmão de Draco corria em sua direção. Draco sorriu aliviado ao ver que não fora esquecido. Apoiou o joelho ao chão e abraçou o garoto que pulou em seu colo.

"Eu pensei que tivessem se esquecido de mim." – Falou enquanto abraçava o garoto.

"Nem se eu fosse maluco! O idiota do Dickenson dirige muito devagar. Eu pedi para o papai para vir de flú, mas ele disse que é perigoso!"

"E onde está ele?" – Draco se levantou e pegou sua mala, segurando também a mão de Foxter.

"Numa reunião do ministério. Mamãe foi representá-lo na reunião com Voldie."

"Ótimo. Vamos pra casa, então. Estou exausto!"

Draco e Foxter andavam devagar em direção à saída da estação. O garoto olhava para quem saía e seu sorriso maléfico se abriu quando ele viu Harry Potter rindo para os Weasley e se preparando para passar pela plataforma.

"Draco! É o Potter! Anda, joga um polvo gigante nele! Joga! Joga!"

"O que? Aqui não, Fox!"

"Está com medo?" – O garoto dava pulinhos ansiosos. – "Então deixa comigo!"

Foxter soltou a mão de Draco e correu em direção a Harry, que se virou a tempo de ver o garoto pular para cima dele.

U.U.U.U.U.U

**N/A: **Bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite a todos! Espero que estejam gostando. Eu quero fazer um pequeno suspense, mas não se preocupem! Daqui a pouco eu revelo tudo, desde que queiram saber o resto. Eu sei que tá uma porcaria, mas dá uma força aí, galera, ou não saberão o final... que pode até melhorar...


	2. Chapter 2

"**Tudo isso é propriedade da Garota Pingüim!" – **Diz Pinochio, enquanto seu nariz cresce absurdamente.** – "E ela está ganhando uma nota preta só por causa dessa fic idiota!" – **Seu nariz cresce ainda mais.

**Isso é uma slash (Harry/Draco) não tão recomendável à crianças, por conterem cenas... Bem... impróprias e palavras chulas. Se não gosta não leia! O problema é todo seu, que não sabe o que está perdendo. E é bom não vir com reviews mal educados por aqui, ou estará comprando uma grande briga com direito a processo e CPI.**

**Outra coisa a lembrar é que esta fic pode ser bem grande e demorada, com tendências a uma história triste (ô dó...), mas com muita slash.**

Capítulo II – O Segredo dos Malfoy 

Harry caiu no chão tentando se livrar do garoto que parecia querer brigar. Ele relutava a todo o custo para se livrar do pequeno garoto que parecia não sentir seus empurrões. Não queria machuca-lo, mas se não fizesse alguma coisa rápido ele próprio acabaria machucado. Ele gritou o nome de Rony, que tinha ficado para trás com ele, mas parecia que o garoto já tinha atravessado a plataforma sem perceber nada. Surpreso por estar sendo fortemente vencido por uma criança, ele parou de se esforçar, ofegante. O garoto deitou em cima de Harry e levou seus dentes até o pescoço do moreno, que gritou, Foxter levantando-se logo em seguida. Harry ouviu passos correndo na direção dos dois.

"Foxter! Por Merlin, o que você fez?" – Harry reconheceu a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy enquanto se assentava e levava a mão ao pescoço.

"Então, gostou Draco? Não se preocupe, ele não vai mais te incomodar!" – Foxter sorria maliciosamente.

"Malfoy! O que você pretende jogando este garoto sobre mim?" – Harry olhou para o loiro com raiva.

"Mas se Voldie souber que você o está matando vai querer matar a você!" – Draco tirou os olhos de Harry, ignorando-o, e olhou para Foxter. – "Se quisesse fazer alguma coisa sem se envolver porque não o chutou até que ele sangrasse? Agora vamos ter que cuidar dele!"

"O que?" – Foxter falou, decepcionado. – "Eu não quero cuidar de um Potter! Papai não vai gostar disso!"

"Ou cuidamos dele ou você conta que o matou!" – Draco olhou para Harry. – "Levante-se, Potter! Você tem que vir com a gente!"

"O que? Porque? O que está acontecendo?"

"Cale a boca e nos siga, a não ser que queira ficar e morrer!"

"Eu não vou andar por aí com você! E não vou sair daqui antes que me diga o que está acontecendo!"

"Não seja tolo, Potter! Tem que vir com a gente e ponto final! Se não vier logo o veneno vai ficar mais forte e você só vai morrer mais depressa!"

"Veneno? Que veneno? Será por isso que estou tonto? Mas não me importa! Não vou com você a lugar algum!"

"Fox, pegue as malas dele e leve até o avião. Eu cuido dele."

Foxter estava emburrado a um canto. Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e pegou as malas.

"Quem é este garoto? Que nome mais estranho o dele! Mas, à propósito, porque o jogou pra cima de mim?"

"Eu deveria deixar você morrer aqui sozinho! Mas Voldie vai matar a todos os Malfoy se souber. E depois de tudo que fiz para ele desistir disso... então se levante logo e não faça perguntas. Aí, quem sabe eu não peço a Voldie para te conceder uma morte bem rápida, afinal, estarei lhe devendo a minha vida."

"Estou ficando tonto! Os Weasleys estão me esperando do outro lado da Plataforma. Não vão deixar que me leve!" – Harry fechou os olhos. Sua respiração falhava. Ele sentiu algo escorrer para seu peito e colocou a mão que repousava em seu pescoço a sua frente para que pudesse vê-la. Assustou-se ao ver que ela estava coberta por sangue. Olhou novamente para Malfoy. Sua vista estava borrada. – "Eles não vão permitir!" – Harry falou, antes de desmaiar.

O.o.O.o.O

Abriu os olhos. Tudo parecia apenas um borro azul e escuro. Esfregou os olhos para que enxergasse melhor, mas não adiantou muito. Tateou o ar ao lado da cama e encontrou um pequeno criado, de onde pegou os óculos. Agora podia ver perfeitamente. Encontrava-se em um amplo quarto. O teto simulava o céu profundamente estrelado, como o do salão principal de Hogwarts, o mesmo que podia ser visto além das janelas. As paredes eram azul escuro, assim como tudo naquele quarto. A imensa porta à frente da cama era azul. O imenso closet tinha uma bela porta dupla azuis. Os candelabros da parede eram azuis. Os lençóis e todo o resto da cama era azul. Tudo azul. Harry olhou para o chão e se assustou ao ver seu reflexo boiar sobre uma escura água.

"_Que tipo de pessoa inundaria seu quarto?"_

A resposta era evidente. A pessoa que queria sua morte, é claro! O volume daquela água subiria até sufocar Harry por completo. Mas ele não estava com medo. Estava aliviado. Voltou a deitar-se na cama e olhou para a lua crescente. Estava completamente branca e radiante, bem acima da cabeça de Harry. Deveria ser meia noite.

As janelas eram estreitas, pegando do chão ao teto. Haviam oito janelas no quarto. Quatro em cada lateral. O closet se encontrava no meio delas em um lado e no outro lado havia um imenso quadro vazio.

"_Engraçado, o céu aqui de dentro parece ser muito mais estrelado do que o lá de fora." – _Pensou Harry, enquanto olhava a janela.

"Isto é porque aqui dentro está mais escuro!" – Harry assustou-se com a voz de Malfoy, que penetrava o quarto. Harry não reparara que o garoto entrara pelo quarto. Draco virou-se para Harry depois de fechar a porta.

"Dá pra me explicar onde estou e porque me trouxe aqui?" – Harry olhava para o garoto que se aproximava. A capa de Draco boiava na água, mas não parecia estar molhada.

"Simples. O Lorde me mata se Foxter conseguir te matar."

"Ok, então eu prefiro que este tal _Foxter _me mate!"

"O grande Harry Potter ser morto por um simples garotinho de oito anos? Eu acho que não!"

"Há quanto tempo estou aqui? E quem é Foxter?"

"Está aqui desde ontem à npoite, quando Foxter, o meu irmão, te atacou. E se quiser ter um bom relacionamento com ele não o chame pelo nome. Vocês ainda não pegaram intimidade, sabe?"

"Então ele é um Malfoy também? Oh, mas que orgulho!" – Harry falou com ironia.

"Sim, é um grande orgulho."

"O que quer comigo se não quer me matar? Me torturar até que eu grite que você é o mais forte?"

Draco riu.

"É uma ótima idéia, Potter, mas eu já tenho esta certeza e não preciso mais ouvir."

"Aquele que pulou em cima de mim era o tal _Fox... Malfoy?"_

"Nossa, mas como você é inteligente!"

"E pra que ele pulou em cima de mim? Por acaso ele é algum gay tarado interessado em homens mais velhos?"

Harry sorriu ao ver a expressão nervosa e ofendida no rosto de Draco. O garoto empunhou a varinha e a apontou para Harry.

"Mais respeito com minha família, Potter! Pense em repetir algo assim e estarei honrado em derramar meu sangue."

"Oh... desculpe! Eu não vou contar isso para mais ninguém."

Draco pareceu ainda mais nervoso, mas guardou a varinha.

"Se ele ouvisse o que você disse não seria tão compreensivo. Te mostraria tudo o que um vampiro é capaz de fazer."

Harry boquiabriu-se.

"Vampiro?"

"Sim. Foxter é um vampiro de sangue-puro e ontem ele mordeu você. Por isso você está aqui. Temos que tirar o veneno que ele infiltrou em você."

"Veneno? Achei que vampiros chupassem o sangue."

"Chupar sangue? Com oito anos? Não... só passamos a depender do sangue depois da maioridade."

"Passamos? Peraí, então você também é um vampiro?"

Draco olhou para a água, tímido.

"Sim. Eu também sou."

"Desde quando?"

"Ora, desde que nascemos! Somos sangue-puro! O que você está pensando?"

"Não foram mordidos?"

"Não! Eu já falei milhões de vezes que somos sangue-puro!"

"Então Lucius também é um?"

"Não... isso vem do sangue da minha mãe! Mas ela é mulher e não pode ser uma vampira. Se fosse do sangue do meu pai Foxter não seria um vampiro."

"Então vocês não são sangue-puro. Só a mãe de vocês é vampira. Então são... mestiços?"

"Não existem vampiros mestiços. Basta uma pessoa com sangue vampiro para que o filho do casamento desta pessoa seja um também. Meu pai não tem nada a ver. E por falar em meu pai, ele não pode saber que está aqui!"

"Porque?"

"Porque senão ele te entrega a Voldie e Fox e eu iremos junto!"

"Então o único motivo de eu estar aqui é para salvar a vida dos dois vampirinhos encrenqueiros?"

"Como quiser!"

"E se o seu irmãozinho precisar de sangue fresco e vier me fazer uma visitinha?"

"Francamente, você não presta a atenção? Eu disse que vampiros só necessitam de sangue após a maioridade! E vampiros não são viciados! Só precisamos disso uma vez por mês ou menos."

"Quer dizer que vampiros são venenosos?"

"Só quando tem a intenção de matar."

"Oh!" – Harry riu, assustado. – "Só! Isto me conforta!"

"Que bom que gosta, porque eu tive que lhe ceder meu quarto para isso!"

"Fico honrado! Onde está seu irmãozinho? Deveríamos ser apresentados denovo. Ontem eu estava muito... morto, se é que me entende."

"Ele está dormindo. É só uma criança e precisa repor as energias para amanhã. Aliás, era isso que você deveria fazer." – Draco olhou para trás ao ouvir um barulho. – "Me desculpe, mas vai ter que ficar sozinho agora. Meu pai acabou de chegar e ele com certeza me trouxe alguma coisa, se é que me entende."

Draco se virou e andou até a porta, virando-se ao colocar a mão na maçaneta.

"Não se preocupe, eu trarei o seu café da manhã."

Draco saiu do quarto e avançou pelo corredor e desceu as escadas até chegar ao saguão de entrada, onde seu pai depositava a capa e o chapéu em um grande cabide.

"Draco! Está acordado! Que bom que as aulas acabaram. Quando começa na Faculdade?"

"Daqui a dois meses. E então, o que Voldie disse a meu respeito?"

"Eu não pude ir ao encontro, mas sua mãe foi em meu lugar. Pode perguntar a ela."

"Não..." – Draco abaixou a cabeça, decepcionado. – "Ela já dormiu."

"Ora, mas não fique tão triste. Eu trouxe uma 'coisinha' para você matar a 'fome'."

Draco levantou os olhos e viu Pansy Parkinson entrando pelo hall de entrada. A garota sorria maliciosamente.

O.o.O.o.O

Draco saiu de seu quarto, deixando que Pansy fizesse sua tal "surpresinha", e andou até o quarto de seus pais. Se tivesse sorte seu pai acordaria sua mãe sem querer, assim poderia perguntá-la o que Voldemort dissera a seu respeito. A porta estava semiaberta quando ele chegou. Olhou pela fresta e viu seu pai, já de pijama, recostando as costas na cabeceira da cama e abrindo um livro.

"Não dá pra apagar esta luz?" – Ele ouviu Narcisa.

"Oh! Está acordada?" –Lucius abandonou o livro na cabeceira e começou a beijar o ombro da mulher. – "Isso significa que podemos nos divertir?"

"Ah, Lucius... estou tão cansada! A conferência com o Lorde terminou há pouco e minha dor de cabeça não me deixa dormir. Talvez amanhã, está bem?"

"Tudo bem. Então eu vou dormir agarradinho com você!"

"**NÃO!** Sabe... está muito quente e eu tenho alergia ao feitiço de refresco. Desculpe."

"Ok. Se é assim, boa noite." – Lucius apagou o abajur e se deitou.

"Ah, amor? Dá pra buscar um copo de água para mim? Estou morta de sede."

"Está bem!" – Lucius acendeu o abajur novamente e se levantou.

"Com gelo, entendeu?"

"Tá. Entendi!" – Lucius disse, passando à porta.

Draco correu até seu quarto. Sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo e sabia que aquela não era uma boa hora.

O.o.O.o.O

Harry andava de um lado para o outro no quarto. Estava desesperado. Nunca precisara tanto de um banheiro. Sua vontade de urinar era tanta que ele sentia que sua bexiga fosse explodir. Ele não podia ficar sentado ou deitado, pois não conseguiria segurar. O único problema era toda aquela água no chão. O barulho e o frio que ela fazia os menor movimento de Harry fazia com que o garoto implorasse ainda mais por um banheiro. A água cobria seus tornozelos, ficando um pouco acima deles. Enquanto usava de toda a sua força e resistência para não fazer tudo ali mesmo, o garoto olhava seu reflexo. Os cabelos rebeldes caindo sobre os olhos e nuca, a roupa de Hogwarts que ele ainda não tivera a oportunidade de tirar e sua cicatriz. O ambiente da Casa dos Malfoy fazia com que ela formigasse. Seus pensamentos foram dissipados quando o garoto ouviu um barulho na porta. Ele parou e olhou depressa para ela. Já estava começando a suar frio, com medo de que Malfoy pai entrasse e o abordasse tão indefeso. Draco entrou o encarou com um leve e malicioso sorriso no rosto, percebendo o sofrimento de Harry ao olhar onde se encontravam as mãos do moreno. Harry correu até ele e o segurou pela gola da camisa.

"Se não quiser que eu saia por aí procurando e colocando a sua e a minha cabeça em jogo me fale onde é a merda do banheiro!" – Harry falou rápido, demonstrando um profundo desespero na voz.

"Uau, estou morrendo de medo! E me larga! Estas roupas não são dignas de que você as toque." – Harry largou Draco, empurrando o loiro, que sorria. – "Tudo bem agora, me acompanhe."

Harry seguiu o garoto até o que ele pensava ser o armário. Draco trancou a porta e quando abriu quase caiu por causa do empurrão de Harry, que entrou rápido e trancou a porta.

"Aproveite e tome um longo banho! Você sabe o que é banho, não é?" – Gritou nervoso.

Tentou se controlar para não perder a calma. Ninguém o empurrava e ficava impune. Olhando para sua cama, que estava uma verdadeira bagunça, e balançou negativamente a cabeça. O garoto sacou a varinha e, com um simples movimento, a cama ficou muito bem arrumada. Draco andou lentamente até a janela e olhou para o céu. Ainda restavam algumas estrelas e o luar podia ser visto se escondendo atrás dos montes. Draco atravessou o quarto e olhou pala outra janela. A aurora da manhã chegava preguiçosamente, trazendo consigo um sol extremamente lento e preguiçoso. Draco ficou olhando aquela paisagem por algum tempo. Viu seu pai sair depois que o dia tornou-se dia, viu sua mãe sair logo após e viu os pássaros começarem a voar pelo céu inglês. Draco olhou para tudo muito pensativo, até que ouviu quando Harry saiu do banheiro trajando seu fino roupão de lã irlandesa.

"Ótimo. Pode ficar pra você. Este nem era o meu roupão preferido, mesmo."

Harry entrou pelo quarto e assustou-se a sentir a fria água do chão. Olhou para ela como se nunca a tivesse notado.

"Ah, não se preocupe. Você não vai se molhar.É que eu gosto de ficar olhando as pequenas ondas que ela faz antes de dormir, sabe?"

"É enfeitiçada, então?"

"Claro! Como você queria que ela não molhasse se eu não usasse magia? Queria que eu a secasse primeiro?"

Harry tentou esconder o sorriso, encarando novamente a água.

"Como se fosse perfeitamente normal! Mas eu deveria imaginar. Vindo de um Malfoy... aposto que tem um trasgo de estimação! Eu imagino onde você guarda suas roupas, já que o banheiro é no armário!"

"O banheiro não é no armário!" – Draco andou até o banheiro, fechou sua porta, trancou e abriu novamente. – "O armário é no banheiro!"

Harry olhou para onde era o banheiro. Agora era uma enorme sala com inúmeras fileiras de cabides. Harry entrou pela sala. As paredes eram verde-água, o teto era um enorme espelho que, se você olhasse por algum tempo teria certeza que este estava bem à sua frente. Harry ficou um pouco tonto e olhou para o chão, que era feito de um tipo especial de cerâmica.

"Meu Deus! Isto é um shopping!"

"Não, é só o meu armário. Por favor, não toque e muito menos tire as roupas do lugar. Cada cabide está organizado por cor. À esquerda temos roupas mais largas, para o dia-a-dia, e à direita são meus smokings. Lá no fundo estão as calças. Se for olhando cada roupa de cada cabide vai perceber que estão organizadas por estilo. Quanto mais enfeites mais pro final elas estarão. E se olhar cada cabide vai perceber que estão separados por cor."

"É? Que simples!" – Harry falou, boquiaberto. – "E quantos cabides tem aqui?"

"Só vinte. Vinte com dois metros cada."

"Só vinte? SÓ vinte?"

"É. Eu também acho que preciso de, no mínimo, mais trinta, mas papai começa a rir."

"Ele é um tanto incompreensivo, não?"

"É." – Draco saiu do armário, seguido por Harry.

Harry virou-se para trás e trancou a porta, abrindo em seguida. Ele brincou assim por um tempo, sorrindo.

"Banheiro... Shopping Center... Banheiro... Shopping Center..."

"Ah, descobriu o significado da palavra diversão, Potter? Talvez gostasse de brincar com meu gatinho de estimação."

"Não é um trasgo? Oh! Finalmente algo anormal na casa de um Malfoy."

Harry se virou para trás e viu Draco sentado na cama. O garoto o encarava sério e preocupado.

"Que foi? Gostou da paisagem ou tá brincando de estátua?" – perguntou Harry.

"Nenhum dos dois. E pra eu gostar dessa sua imagem horrorosa você precisa mudar totalmente de sexo, deixar de ser um Potter e nascer denovo. Ou se tornar um espelho, que é mais fácil. Mas você ainda não fez nenhuma das duas coisas. Pelo contrário. Você é a coisa mais feia e esquisita que eu já vi."

"É?" – Harry fingiu tristeza. – "Mas porque você acha isso? Sua opinião é tão importante pra mim..."

"Começa pelo seu jeito. Por Deus, Potter! Vá se vestir e me poupe dessa sua imagem semi nua. Suas pernas são mais ressecadas que as barbas de seu amiguinho gigante, Hagrid!"

"Oh!" – Harry pareceu perceber que ainda estava com o roupão de Draco. – "Eu me esqueci. Dá licença, eu vou me trocar."

"Ótimo. Estarei no banheiro quando terminar. E por favor, Potter, vista roupas. E não aqueles trapos que você usava em Hogwarts. Por favor, não humilhe meus olhos."

Draco saiu do quarto e esperou no banheiro até que a porta se abrisse. Harry estava normalmente vestido, enquanto Draco estava com um impecável terno azul marinho, feito de linho.

"Por Merlin, é inútil tentar." – Draco balançou negativamente, passando por Harry – "Venha, vamos tomar café. E não toque em nada. Não quero ter que ir até o Saint Mungus a esta hora."

Harry seguiu Draco por um largo corredor cheio de quadros e enfeites sombrios. Haviam também muitas portas, que mantinham uma distância igualmente medida. Desceram as escadas. Harry se impressionou com a largura delas. Parecia uma escada dos filmes de época que Duda assistia. Viraram à esquerda ao fim da escada e entraram por uma grande porta dupla que revelou uma longa mesa cheia dos mais diversos sucos, bolos, biscoitos, pães e frutas.

"Draco!" – Um garoto pequeno correu até Draco.

Ou Harry estava enganado ou aquele seria o tão famoso Foxter. Mas, pela aparência do garoto, ou Harry estava profundamente enganado, ou Lucius Malfoy carregava um belo par de chifres. O garoto tinha os cabelos lisos, porém rebeldes, coloridos no mais bonito castanho claro, deixando seus cabelos parecidos com a cor do mel e caindo sobre seus olhos e sua nuca. Seus olhos eram castanhos também e sua pele era branca e perfeita, um pouco queimada pelo sol, mas nada exagerado. O garoto não era muito grande, mas também não era baixinho demais. Harry admirava aquele garoto, enquanto Draco o abraçava.

"Vem." – Foxter pegou a mão de Draco. – "Vai se assentar ao meu lado. Você demorou muito. Eu coloquei suco de uva para você, mas não deve estar mais tão gelado."

"Ah... obrigado." – Draco assentou-se ao lado do irmão no meio da mesa, enquanto Harry continuou na porta, observando tudo aquilo. Por um segundo, acreditou que atrás da máscara de Draco Malfoy pudesse existir sentimentos. Seus sentimentos de raiva daquela família voaram para longe, até o loiro se virar para trás e o encarar. – "Não vai ficar olhando como um cachorro faminto, vai? Sente-se aqui. Queremos vê-lo."

Draco apontou para a cadeira da frente. Harry deu a volta na mesa, espantado com tal atitude. Assentou-se e começou a se servir de salsichas, torradas, ovos e bacon, sem reparar no olhar de Foxter. Foxter cutucou levemente o irmão e se inclinou para o lado, falando baixo.

"Ele é estranho, não é?"

Harry olhou para o garoto e depois para Draco, que sorria maliciosamente.

"Estranho?" – Harry perguntou.

"Você não tem roupas?" – Foxter perguntou.

Harry olhou para as roupas do garoto e entendeu o porque da pergunta. Assim como Draco o garoto usava terno e gravata, porém, era tudo verde, enquanto as de Draco eram azul marinho. Harry sorriu por um segundo. Estava de calça jeans, camisa e tênis.

"Bem... é isso o que as pessoas normais usam."

"Não. É isso o que os elfos usam. Trapos! E você se parece com um elfo. Só que é mais alto."

Harry ignorou a gargalhada de Draco, apontando para o garoto a sua frente com um pedaço de salsicha enfiado no garfo.

"E você está parecendo um duende irlandês. Não conhece outra cor? Apenas o verde?"

"Eu odeio verde! Mamãe me obriga a usar. Diz que será minha cor da sorte e que combina com meu cabelo. Eu odeio verde, odeio elfos e não gosto de você!"

"Nunca toque no assunto 'verde' com ele." – Draco sussurrou para Harry.

"Oh... me desculpe. Eu deveria imaginar. Afinal, você também é um Malfoy, não é?"

"É. Sou um Malfoy. E você é um Potter."

"Eu sei quem sou, obrigado. Mas, se não se importam, eu tenho que ir. Deve ter muita gente preocupada comigo." - Harry se levantou e andou em direção à porta, mas Draco o segurou pelo braço.

"Potter... não sabe que é falta de educação comer e sair? Além do mais, seu tratamento nem começou. Se quiser mande uma coruja ou algo assim. E por falar nisso, vamos lá pra fora. Você precisa de sol."

Harry suspirou. Por quanto tempo teria que agüentar os Malfoy? Ele não sabia, só sabia que se continuasse assim seu verão seria bem pior do que ele imaginava. Olhou para a farta mesa e procurou alguma coisa que pudesse carregar. Encontrou uma cesta de pães de queijo. Engraçado, não sabia que bruxos ingleses comiam pães de queijo.

"Você vem ou não vem?" – Draco o chamou da porta.

Harry pegou a cesta de pães de queijo. Ele gostava de pães de queijo. Além do mais, o cheiro e o vapor que o pão de queijo emanava aguçava seus sentidos e sua fome.

"Deixe-me preparar um lanchinho."

"Tsc, tsc..." – Draco balançava negativamente a cabeça, mas não falou nada. Apenas andou com Foxter até a porta do hall.

Harry andou até eles e abriu a boca ao ver a paisagem de fora da casa. Um grande gramado muito bem arrumado, com uma árvore ao lado dos degraus que levavam até o gramado e flores no chão, cedia espaço para a areia. Muita areia. Areia branca e limpa, que cedia espaço para o grande mar.

"Vocês tem uma praia particular?"

"É. Algum problema?" – Foxter perguntou enquanto tirava o terno e a gravata.

"Não! Na verdade isso é muito comum. Eu vejo casas assim o tempo todo."

"Não importa!" – Draco falou com um tom nervoso. – "Vamos nos assentar aqui." – ele andou até uma árvore e se assentou de frente para o mar.

Harry andou até a árvore e se assentou ao lado de Draco, mantendo alguma distância e colocando a cesta de pães de queijo no meio, pegando um e mordendo devagar. Foxter se assentou de frente para os dois e observou Harry a comer. Ele observava todo movimento do garoto como se fosse uma grande novidade.

"Onde está o seu gatinho? Eu gosto de gatos..." – mentiu Harry. Não se esquecia da casa de Figg.

Foxter e Draco se entreolharam, segurando o riso.

"Acredite, não vai gostar do Puppy. Ele não gosta de visitantes. Se ele te vir vai querer te arranhar." – Falou Draco, superando a vontade de rir.

"Eu deveria ficar com medo? Relaxa, eu tenho um bom relacionamento com eles logo de cara. Bichento, o gato de Hermione, não sai do meu colo." – mentiu novamente.

E lembrando-se de Hermione, ele começou a pensar se estariam dando por sua falta. Sentiu saudades de seus amigos, mas sabia que não poderia vê-los tão cedo. Afinal, nem em sonho conseguiria fugir da casa dos Malfoy.

"Bem, pra quem lidava como um dragão como a Granger lidar com o Puppy não será tão difícil."

"Mais respeito, Malfoy!"

"Ou o que?" – Draco desafiou.

"Ou vou dizer o que acho de você e do seu irmãozinho! Oh, me esqueci, você já sabe!"

"Sabe o que?" – Foxter perguntou, inocente.

"Não seria capaz de contar. Creio que já viu o tamanho da força de Foxter e que não vai querer prová-la denovo. Afinal, uma nova mordida agora seria fatal."

"Eu deveria temer isso também?"

"Do que estão falando?" – Foxter insistiu.

"Potter disse que você parece um pequeno peixe, por ser baixinho e saber nadar tão bem."

"Legal. Ei, eu não sou baixinho!"

"É por isso que estamos discutindo!" – Draco mentiu, pegando um pão de queijo.

"Este assunto me deu vontade de nadar." – Foxter tirou a camisa e a calça, ficando apenas de sunga e correndo para o mar.

"Porque não disse a verdade?" – Perguntou Harry.

"Porque apanhar não iria ajudar você a se recuperar. Pelo contrário."

"Está preocupado comigo, mas que honra!"

"Você sabe que não."

"O que há no seu irmão?"

"O que tem ele?" – Draco olhou para Foxter, que nadava despreocupadamente.

"Ele é tão... diferente dos Malfoy que eu conheço."

"Não se intrometa no que não é da sua conta!"

"Desculpe, eu não pedi para ser tratado! Talvez assim possamos ficar quites."

Draco suspirou.

"Tá bem. O que quer saber?"

"Porque ele não se parece com você?"

"Bem, a culpa é da minha mãe. E claro, do idiota do Black."

"Black? Sirius Black? O que ele tem a ver com seu irmão?"

"Ele é o pai de Foxter."

"Como assim? Ele não podia! Estava preso quando Foxter nasceu!"

Draco sorriu.

"Você não conhece minha mãe. Ela podia visitar Black, e sempre que ia levava dois trouxas, para que ela e Black pudessem se... divertir."

"Mas o Sirius nunca me falou nada!"

"Ele não sabia. Mamãe sempre escondeu Foxter dele e de todos."

"E seu pai? Qual foi a reação dele ao ver que o bebê era meio... Diferente."

"Ele bateu em minha mãe. Foi a primeira e última vez que eu vi ele levantar a voz pra mamãe. Então ele colocou o nome Foxter para se lembrar de como minha mãe tinha sido uma raposa para ele."

"Uau!"

"Com isso, mamãe passou a odiar Foxter. Ela não cuidava dele. Quem cuidava era o papai."

"Não conhecia este lado humano de Lucius Malfoy."

"Não conhece nada sobre os Malfoy."

"Acho que não conheço mesmo. Ouvi você dizer há cinco minutos que seu irmão parecia um peixe. Agora ele está parecendo um gato se afogando."

"O que?" – Draco olhou para Foxter. O garoto parecia estar se afogando. Draco correu até o mar. – "Não está se afogando! Está com câimbra!"

Draco pulou na água e nadou até seu irmão o mais depressa que pôde, levantando-o para que pudesse respirar.

"Você está bem?" – perguntou ao garoto.

"Minha perna dói."

"Quantas vezes eu já falei para você não nadar depois de comer?"

"Desculpe Draco, é que eu..."

"**AHHHHHH! MALFOY!"**

Draco e Foxter olhavam para Harry. O garoto tentava desesperadamente se livrar de um tigre que tentava a todo custo enfiar-lhe os afiados dentes.

"Por Merlin! Você vai ter que fazer um esforço, Fox."

Draco começou a nadar, enquanto puxava Foxter. Deixou o garoto onde não havia mais perigo e correu até Harry.

"**PUPPY, NÃO! PARE JÁ COM ISSO!" **– Gritava enquanto tentava tirar o tigre de cima de Harry. – **"PUPPY MAU! NÃO É ASSIM QUE SE TRATA UM VISITANTE! NÃO SE ATREVA A TENTAR MORDE-LO DENOVO, SENÃO NÃO TEM MAIS BIFE PARA VOCÊ!"**

Puppy se afastou de Harry, que ofegava e gemia.

"Você está bem, Potter?"

"Estou ótimo! Adoro alimentar animais tão inofensivos quanto este!"

"Ele arranhou você!" – disse Foxter ao ver três cortes no braço direito de Harry.

"Não foi nada!"

"Precisamos fechar isso." – Draco puxou Harry, ajudando o garoto a se levantar. – "À propósito, Potter. Este é o Puppy, nosso gatinho."

Harry olhou para o tigre, que comia tranqüilamente os pães de queijo.

O.o.O.o.O

Olá! Espero que estejam gostando. Eu andei dando uma revisada no capítulo 1 e percebi que estava realmente bem confuso. Me desculpem, prometo que não irá se repetir. Este capítulo ficou maior e bem mais trabalhoso, porém, eu caprichei bastante nele. Agora, não custa nada deixar review, não é? Pelo contrário. Isso me deixará estimulado para escrever mais coisas. Um beijo a todos que lêem.

**P.S.: **Obrigado a

**Sofiah Black**

**Mandy Moony Black**

**maripottermalfoy**

**milinha-potter**

**Becky Cama-dupla**

**Alex Malfoy**

**O review de vocês é realmente importante pra mim.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Tudo isso é propriedade do Comensal da Morte!" –** Diz Pinochio, enquanto seu nariz cresce absurdamente. – **"E ele está ganhando uma nota preta só por causa dessa fic idiota!" – **Seu nariz cresce ainda mais.

**Isso é uma slash (Harry/Draco) (na verdade, a minha primeira.) (além de ser a primeira fic) não tão recomendável à crianças, por conterem cenas... Bem... impróprias e palavras chulas. Se não gosta não leia! O problema é todo seu, que não sabe o que está perdendo. E é bom não vir com reviews mal educados por aqui, ou estará comprando uma grande briga com direito a processo e CPI.**

**Outra coisa a lembrar é que esta fic pode ser bem grande e demorada, com tendências a uma história triste (ô dó...), mas com muita slash.**

Capítulo III – Nascem Duas Amizades 

Harry estava assentado em uma confortável cadeira em uma sala de primeiros socorros esperando que Draco voltasse com a tal gordura de dragão que ele dizia ser boa para ferimentos profundos. Enquanto isso, ele e Foxter observavam o sangue cair no piso branco. Já tinha uma pequena poça de sangue que, a cada cota que caía, aumentava um pouco e havia também um pequeno caminho de gotas de sangue, pelo qual Harry passou ao ser puxado por Draco, que correra para evitar que Harry pegasse alguma doença. Foxter observava aquele sangue cair como se algo precioso estivesse sendo desperdiçado. O barulho da porta assustou aos dois, que olharam para Draco. O loiro trazia consigo uma toalha e um pequeno frasco verde. Draco enrolou a toalha no braço de Harry e olhou para o sangue no chão.

"Incrível, não é?" – Disse Foxter.

"Realmente muito bom. O melhor que eu já vi."

"O que é?" – Harry perguntou.

"Seu sangue. Ele é meio mestiço. Tem muita coragem e força, mas também tem a leve sombra da maldade. E ainda é parte da fonte do sangue de Voldie. Uma combinação perfeita. Se algum vampiro bebesse deste sangue estaria saciado para sempre, talvez."

Harry puxou o braço violentamente e olhou nervoso para Draco.

"Você não vai beber o meu sangue! Nem que todo ele coagule! Eu não deixo você beber o meu sangue!"

Foxter soltou um suspiro sonhador.

"Eu não vou beber nada de você! Sinceramente, Potter, isso é repulsivo! Um Malfoy bebendo o sangue de um Potter!"

"É..." – disse Foxter, decepcionado.

"Agora, vê se me dá aqui este braço antes que infeccione ou algo assim."

Draco puxou com força o braço de Harry, que gemeu de leve. Draco tirou a toalha e jogou um pouco do líquido do frasco verde em cada corte. Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. O sangue começou a ferver e evaporou, deixando uma forte dor no braço de Harry e três grandes marcas da presa de Puppy em carne viva. Draco foi até um pequeno armário e pegou ataduras, indo até Harry e enrolando-as em seu braço. Voltando ao armário ele pegou um suporte de algodão para que Harry apoiasse seu braço**_(1)_**.

"Tome. Se deixar este braço baixo vai doer mais, além de não ser nada bom pra você."

Harry passou o suporte pelo pescoço e escorou seu braço nele. Realmente, aquilo fazia doer bem menos.

"Quanto tempo eu vou ter que ficar com isso aqui, doutor?" – zombou Harry.

"Sei lá! Um mês... dois. Vai depender de você."

"E vai deixar cicatriz?"

"Provavelmente, mas não serão tão grandes quanto estão agora, e sim três grossos riscos."

"Isso me conforta. Eu sabia que para um Malfoy, ter um gato de estimação seria anormal demais."

"Não reclame! Foi você quem quis conhecer o Puppy. Parece que ele também estava ansioso por te conhecer." – riu Foxter.

"É, mas parece que ele te abraçou um pouquinho forte demais e quis levar um pedaço seu com ele. Parabéns, Potter! Acho que ganhou um namorado novo." – adicionou Draco.

"Isso não tem graça!" – Harry se levantou, nervoso. – "Eu quero ir para a casa dos Weasley! Quero ir embora para um lugar que eu goste! Onde não tenha trasgos nem tigres, apenas gnomos!"

"Isso não foi nada gentil e muito menos gratificante. Se quiser ir e morrer, vá. Pelo menos morrerá longe da gente e nós não teremos nada a ver com isso. Mas vale a pena lembrar que só um vampiro sabe como tirar veneno de vampiro e não vai adiantar nada os feitiços de Dumbledore, porque ele é um velho babão metido a sabido que não entende nada. Você escolhe."

"Então me dê as poções certas que eu sumo daqui! Tenho certeza que está gostando que eu fique aqui tanto quanto eu!"

"Se fosse tão simples assim, eu te juro que já o teria feito."

"E por quanto tempo eu terei de ficar preso aqui?"

"Não sei. Depende da capacidade do seu organismo de expulsar o veneno. No mínimo mais uma semana."

"Uma semana? Acontece que daqui a uma semana tem o baile de formatura e eu não pretendo trocá-lo pela sua incrível casa normal."

"Isso não será uma grande perda. Duvido que você tenha um par."

"Isso não é da sua conta!" – Harry tentava manter a calma. – "Faça logo o que tem que fazer para que isso possa ser rápido!"

"Potter, para de drama! Está parecendo uma velha resmungona!" – Riu Foxter.

"Ele tem razão." – sorriu Draco – "Mas vamos. Eu concordo com você. Afinal, eu não quero ficar com você durante muito tempo! Venha, vamos subir. Tenho que pegar um livro e fazer alguns feitiços em você."

Draco e Foxter saíram da sala, deixando um espumante Harry resmungando maldições e azarações.

"Você vem ou não?" – Foxter colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala, fazendo com que Harry finalmente se levantasse.

U.U.U.U.U.U

Draco estava sentado em uma poltrona na sala de visitas. Não conseguia dormir. Estava ansioso pelo dia em que se juntaria a Voldemort. Este sempre fora seu sonho e agora ele estava muito perto de consegui-lo. Draco nunca tinha visto nenhum ritual que fizesse alguém se tornar um Comensal da Morte. Ele ficava todo o tempo imaginando como seria. Imaginava um casebre grande e escuro. Uma grande parede ao fundo tinha a Marca da Morte como pintura. No meio, um grande poço de lava onde o lorde aqueceria o ferro com a Marca Negra para marcar em seus novos servos. Os velhos Comensais fariam uma grande roda ao redor dos novos Comensais e do Lorde, enquanto sussurravam palavras como "Sempre seja fiel" ou "Que a raça desta marca lhe torne justo e responsável ao Lorde". Depois de terem os braços marcados, nuvens apareciam no teto do salão e começava a relampejar. Grandes raios e o barulho imenso dos trovões enquanto os Comensais todos se ajoelhavam diante de Voldemort.

"Draco!"

Draco olhou assustado para Foxter, que parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento. Ele estava de pé em frente à porta segurando um feio trasgo de pelúcia que tinha uma cara de quem estava com muito sono. O trasgo piscou várias vezes e rugiu nervoso. Foxter trajava um pijama de seda verde e segurava um feio trasgo de pelúcia.

"Fox? O que aconteceu?" – Ele estendeu os braços para o garoto, fazendo-o se assentar em seu colo. – "Porque está chorando?"

"Tive um pesadelo! Gnomos vinham me fazer cócegas enquanto me pegavam e me carregavam para a casa deles."

"Oh, e o que você fez?"

"Eu comecei a rir. Mas eu tinha medo de pra onde eles me levariam. Aí eu acordei."

"Talvez se dormir denovo não terá mais pesadelos."

"Eu não vou dormir! O rei deles disse que não adiantaria se eu corresse! Vou ficar com você e com o Grotesco." – ele disse, olhando para o trasgo.

"Tem certeza? Vai ficar com olheiras amanhã."

"Não me importo! Pelo menos não terão gnomos. Eu tenho medo de gnomos."

"Eu sei. Tudo bem, você pode ficar um pouco mais acordado, mas não deixe a mamãe saber, ok?"

"Tá. Onde está o papai? Eu não o vi o dia inteiro."

"Deve estar numa reunião do ministério. Papai disse que estão resolvendo coisas importantes lá. Ele mandou a mamãe substituí-lo na reunião com o Lorde."

"Ah..."

Foxter olhou para Grotesco e começou a lhe acariciar a cabeça. O trasgo rugiu ameaçadoramente e tentou morder o dedo do menino que riu e coeçou a dizer frases como: _"Quem é o bebê da mamãe?"_, _"Olha só, que lindo!"_ ou _"Gugu-dadá."_. Draco permaneceu em silêncio, absorto em seus pensamentos, até que a voz de Foxter o assustou, e ele voltou à sala de visitas.

"Draco, porque o Potter não gosta do Lorde? Eu acho ele um cara divertido."

"O Potter é um idiota, não é?"

"Eu sei, mas isso não explica. Goyle é um retardado e gosta do Lorde!"

"Sim, Goyle é um retardado e não, isso não explica o fato do Potter não gostar de Voldie. Bem, talvez seja porque o Lorde matou os pais dele. Sinceramente, eu nunca parei para pensar nisso."

"O Potter é engraçado. Eu gosto do jeito dele. Acho que ele tem medo de trasgos."

"Sim, é provável. E trasgos são tão inofensivos... Mas, porque está se preocupando com isso?"

"Por nada."

Foxter voltou a conversar com Grotesco, que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos que piorava cada vez que Foxter o chamava de bebê. Sem perceber, Draco começou a pensar em Harry. Foxter chamara sua atenção para um assunto até interessante. Por um segundo, Draco sentiu pena de Harry. Não saberia o que teria feito se Voldemort tivesse matado os seus pais. E ainda teve o padrinho, o que abalou muito a Harry, com certeza. E por último, Dumbledore. O melhor amigo de Harry, talvez. Realmente, Draco ficou abismado que Harry não fosse um cara totalmente irritante e revoltado.

"O Lorde vai matá-lo logo, logo, não é?" – Novamente, Foxter assustou Draco, que olhou para o irmão, parecendo ter acabado de acordar.

"Matar quem?"

"Potter! Voldie vai matá-lo, não é?"

"Acho que sim. Por isso, é melhor que não se aproxime muito, porque quando ele morrer você vai ficar triste."

"Eu nunca me aproximaria do Potter!" – Foxter falou ofendido, antes de saltar do colo de Draco. - "Estou com sono. Boa noite."

U.U.U.U.U.U

A casa estava completamente vazia. Todos dormiam, menos Foxter. Estava sem fome e não queria tomar café naquela hora, então pensou em ir nadar. Saindo pelo hall de entrada ele vê Harry escorado na mesma árvore do dia anterior. Ele estava sentado e olhando para o mar maioria do tempo, mas a cada minuto, o garoto olhava de um lado para o outro. Foxter sorriu e andou até o garoto.

"Não se preocupe." – Ele disse, assustando Harry. – "Ele acorda mais tarde."

"Oh." – Harry suspirou. – "Isso me alegra. Pelo menos por enquanto não corro o risco de ser devorado por um felino gigante."

"Puppy não come humanos. Só se estiverem em forma de bife."

"É? Engraçado, por algum motivo isso não me pareceu tão evidente ontem."

Foxter sorriu e tirou a boina que usava, segurando-a com as duas mãos. Harry olhou para as roupas do garoto. Ele estava de pé, em frente a Harry. Realmente, passar uma vida inteira usando verde devia ser realmente nauseante, pensou Harry.

"Porque está sozinho?"

"Bem, acho que para um garoto normal estar acompanhado de um vampiro não é muito consolador."

"Então está com medo de mim?"

"Pelo o que eu entendi você ainda não se alimenta de sangue."

"Certo. Mas eu ainda posso te matar."

"Acho que não vai querer morrer tão jovem. Não é isso que Voldemort fará com você?"

"É, até que você é inteligente. Já tomou o café da manhã?"

Harry acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Estava com fome, mas não se sentiria confortável em começar a comer em uma casa estranha e ser abordado por alguém. Foxter andou até o castelo, sem dizer nada. Harry sorriu. Talvez todos os Malfoy fossem temperamentais. Ficou observando as ondas. O mar estava um pouco agitado naquele dia. Talvez fosse o vento. O mesmo vento que fazia os fios de cabelo de Harry esvoaçarem para todos os lados. Foi então que percebeu alguém se aproximando e olhou para o lado. Foxter colocou à sua frente um monte de cestas cheias das mais diversas coisas e também algumas jarras de suco.

"Eu também não tomei. Talvez ver você comer me dê ânimo."

"Um Malfoy me trazendo o café da manhã? Puxa, achei que não iria viver o suficiente para ver isso."

Vendo que faltavam os copos, Harry conjurou dois copos de vidro, servindo a Foxter e a si mesmo. Foxter o observava, quieto. Pegou seu copo de suco de abóbora e uma torrada já com geléia e começou a comer, sem parar de olhar para Harry.

"Potter, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Pode, mas fique avisado que talvez eu não responda." – respondeu enquanto escolhia entre bacon ou biscoitos com pingos de chocolate para começar.

"Porque você não gosta de nós?"

Harry, que já levara sua mão aos biscoitos e pegara um, parou de se movimentar na mesma hora. Sua vontade foi de rir, mas aquela pergunta soara tão inocente que ele não teve coragem.

"Quem te disse isso?"

"É o que eu acho. Afinal, foi você que recusou a amizade de Draco."

"Bem, na verdade foi, mas foi porque ele estava sendo deselegante com o Rony."

"Rony?"

"Ronald Weasley." – Harry abaixou a cabeça, triste.

"Ah... um Weasley."

"Talvez possa responder porque vocês não gostam de mim."

"Draco disse que você era mal, mas na verdade..." – Foxter olhou de um lado para o outro. – "Eu acho que ele gosta de você." – cochichou.

Harry quase se engasgou com o suco que tomava. Olhou para Foxter, enojado.

"Como assim, gosta de mim?"

"Sei lá. Às vezes ele compara Crabbe ou Goyle a você. Ele diz: 'Vocês são mais burros que o Potter' ou 'Se fossem o Potter fariam diferente'."

Harry soltou uma forte gargalhada. Foxter o observou, sem entender nada.

"Ele diz isso, é?"

"Quase sempre. Porque não deixa ele ser seu amigo? Talvez se divertisse um pouco."

"Bem, eu posso tentar."

Eles conversaram alguns minutos mais, sem reparar que Draco os observava da porta da mansão. Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. Gostava de olhar aquilo. Foxter fazia Harry rir e Harry fazia Foxter rir. Não se lembrava de ter visto Harry rir daquele jeito, e também se espantou quando Foxter começou a rir até rolar no chão. Ouviu um estrondo vindo de dentro e inclinou a cabeça para olhar pelo hall. Seu pai acabara de aparatar.

"Pai! Como o senhor demorou! O que houve?"

Lucius suspirou enquanto colocava sua capa e seu chapéu no cabide, suspirando.

"O louco do Fudge deu 'alguns' trabalhinhos extras para nós e só agora eu terminei o meu."

"Deve estar cansado. Espere, vou chamar o Fox."

"Hey, Fox!" – ele gritou com a cabeça para fora da porta. Foxter e Harry olharam para ele. – "O papai está aqui!"

Harry se levantou olhando assustado para Draco, que fez um movimento com a cabeça para que ele se escondesse ao lado da mansão.

Draco e Foxter entraram, fechando a porta. Harry escondeu-se. Imaginava o que poderia acontecer se Lucius Malfoy o visse ali. Um dos maiores Comensais da Morte que sem dúvida iria entregá-lo a seu mestre. Ele ficou ali, de pé um longo tempo. Depois, cansado, ele se assentou. Não imaginava o que eles poderiam estar fazendo que demorasse tanto. À medida que o tempo passava sua curiosidade aumentava. Foi então que, sem conseguir se conter, ele se levantou. Devagar, ele andou até a porta do hall e olhou por uma janela ao lado da porta. Lucius e Foxter brincavam como duas crianças. O garoto ria,

ria muito. Harry se assustou ao ver esta imagem, mas sorriu. Então ele percebeu, com certeza a impressão que tinha dos Malfoy era totalmente errada.

U.U.U.U.U.U

Draco descia rapidamente as escadas. Queria encontrar logo seu pai para que este lhe dissesse o que sua mãe dissera sobre sua aliança a Voldemort. O garoto andou até a sala de visitas onde encontrou seu pai com uma expressão muito brava no rosto e Foxter assentado encolhido ao seu lado, suas mãos estavam entre as pernas e ele olhava para o chão, envergonhado.

"Draco, sente-se aqui. Precisamos conversar."

Draco andou até a poltrona em frente ao seu pai. Pelo tom de sua voz ele percebeu que seu pai não estava com raiva. Estava furioso. Draco se assentou e olhou nos olhos de seu pai. A impressão que teve era que estava sendo fuzilado. Esperou que seu pai começasse a falar. Melhor não falar nada do que ter seu pai gritando pela casa só por causa de uma palavra que dissera.

"Muito bem, agora... talvez possa me explicar que história é essa de ter o Potter hospedado aqui."

Draco se assustou. Realmente aquilo era mais do que ele poderia imaginar. Olhou furioso para Foxter, que se encolheu mais ainda. Inúmeras frases passaram pela cabeça de Draco, mas ele abria a boca e nenhuma delas tinha coragem de sair.

"Estou esperando!" – disse Lucius, impaciente.

"É que... eu só... eu... era... ah... sabe, eu..."

"O que eu não entendo..." – Lucius o interrompeu. – "É o fato de você trazer um dos maiores inimigos de nossa família para morar conosco! Por acaso perdeu a consciência?" – Lucius não gritava. Draco se surpreendeu com isso. Sua voz era trovejante e despedaçava Draco a cada palavra. Ele não gostava de ser repreendido.

"Ele não está morando aqui, pai. Eu só... eu só achei que Voldie iria ficar nervoso se eu o deixasse morrer."

"Morrer? E porque ele morreria?"

Draco olhou para Foxter, que se encolhia cada vez mais. Os olhos do garoto estavam inundados em lágrimas.

"Porque eu o mordi." – disse Draco.

"O que?"

"Ele me provocou e eu o mordi. Fiquei com raiva dele ter me chamado de Comensal idiota e mordi ele. Mas aí eu pensei nas conseqüências disso. Eu sabia que se o Lorde soubesse do que fiz eu estaria morto, então eu o trouxe para cá."

"Ah! Por Merlin!" – Lucius colocou o rosto entre as mãos. – "Draco, porque você não me contou! Se Voldie souber você não só deixará de ser um futuro Comensal como deixará de existir! Está certo que Potter é uma praga ambulante para todos nós, mas você poderia ter usado sua varinha!"

"Me desculpe, pai, eu..."

"Vamos manter isso só entre nós três, está bem? Não contem a sua mãe e nem à ninguém, fui claro? E assim que ele expulsar todo o veneno iremos entregá-lo a Voldemort. Entenderam?"

Draco e Foxter acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça. Lucius se levantou e olhou de um para o outro.

"É assim que eu gosto. Eu tenho uma conferência com os juizes do Ministério sobre o caso de um bruxo que fazia os pertences dos trouxas piscarem em suas presenças. Imagina a cara daqueles bocós ao ver as coisas desaparecerem e reaparecerem várias vezes! Bem, deixem-me ir. Se eu me atrasar terei de pagar uma grande multa, já que ao saber do caso comecei a rir."

Lucius sorriu para os garotos antes de desparatar na frente deles. Draco olhou furioso para Foxter, que estava prestes a chorar.

"M-me desculpe!"

"Você quase nos matou! E se fosse a mamãe!"

"Eu nunca contaria para a mamãe! Ela não gosta de mim! Eu também não gosto dela!"

"Então você contou por livre e espontânea vontade?"

"NÃO!" – As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Foxter. – "Eu só disse que você estava demorando a chegar com o Potter para almoço, mas foi sem querer!"

Draco sorriu, nervoso. Não podia acreditar na ingenuidade de Foxter e muito menos que ela quase o tivesse matado.

"Está bem, só tente não deixar que isso se repita, está bem?"

Foxter balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, enquanto Draco se levantava e saia da sala de visitas.

U.U.U.U.U.U

Harry estava escorado na cabeceira da cama com um livro em seu colo. Ele nunca gostara de ter muitos deveres a fazer durante as férias, mas agora que não tinha nenhum sentia falta de todos eles. A porta se abriu e Harry levantou os olhos, vendo Draco se aproximar.

"Harry Potter lendo um livro por diversão? Uau, o que a companhia com a Granger não faz a uma pessoa. Cuidado para não ficar doente por livros como ela."

"Eu agradeceria se não falasse mal dos meus amigos na minha frente."

"Não falei mal. Falei a verdade. Estou realmente preocupado." – disse Draco, ficando de pé ao lado de Harry. - "Além do mais, que amigos são esses que nem respondem sua coruja?"

"Edwiges deve ter se perdido." – Harry voltou a olhar para o livro, não tendo muita certeza do que estava dizendo. Depois de alguns segundos voltou a olhar para Draco, que o observava fixamente.

"Sente-se, sinta-se em casa."

"Quanta gentileza, Potter." – Draco escorou suas costas na cabeceira da cama e esticou as pernas.

Harry tentou voltar a ler, mas o silêncio de Draco chegava a assustá-lo. Olhou para o loiro. Este olhava para a água com uma expressão preocupada.

"Me desculpe, mas eu não gosto de ficar em silêncio. Na casa dos meus tios tinha o barulho da televisão, na Toca e na Or... ah, em um outro lugar aí o barulho de conversas não cessava nunca."

"Acontece que eu não quero falar nada! Não tenho nada para falar com você!"

"Parece preocupado. Quer conversar sobre isso?"

"Já disse, não é nada!"

"Você nunca se abriu com ninguém, não é? Não se preocupe, eu não conto para ninguém."

"Quer parar de se intrometer?"

"Tudo bem, senhor super aberto! Mas tome cuidado para não se explodir e machucar quem está em volta.

Draco olhou para Harry, mas logo abaixou o olhar.

"Só alguns problemas. Você não se interessaria por isso."

"Draco Malfoy com problemas? Não, isso não me interessa. Isso me diverte." – Harry colocou o livro de lado e virou toda a sua atenção para Draco. – "Pode começar."

Draco ficou nervoso. Era verdade que nunca tinha revelado seus sentimentos a ninguém. Ninguém nunca se interessara por sua vida, tampouco. Abrir-se com alguém agora deixava-o com uma sensação que não iria conseguir e isso o irritava e o espantava, mas não tanto quanto o fato de Harry se interessar por sua vida, mesmo que fosse por diversão.

"Meu pai sabe sobre você." – ele disse de uma só vez.

De algum modo isso abalou Harry. Ele seria entregue, disso tinha certeza. Mas Voldemort não o amedrontava nem um pouco. Pelo contrário, ele era tão ridículo que divertia Harry. Talvez o que o abalasse fosse o fato de Draco e Foxter poderem ser envolvidos nisso. Ele não queria que fizessem alguma coisa de mal com os irmãos Malfoy. Não agora que ele tinha descoberto o que havia atrás de todas aquelas máscaras.

"Isso quer dizer que você vai morrer?"

"Não. Meu pai não vai dizer nada a ninguém."

Harry respirou aliviado.

"Então não há porque se preocupar. Você e seu irmão estão a salvo."

Draco voltou a olhar para a água. O olhar de Harry voltado somente para si o incomodava.

"Agora está me preocupando, Malfoy."

"Potter, eu sei que o que eu vou dizer parece ridículo, afinal, ainda somos inimigos, certo? Somos como água e óleo, mas eu não posso deixar de me preocupar."

"Se preocupar com o que?"

Draco respirou fundo e procurou com os olhos um ponto fixo, onde ele poderia abaixar o nível de sua vergonha.

"Me preocupar com você."

"O que, hein?"

"É que eu mudei minha opinião sobre você neste tempo que a gente passou junto. Descobri que você não é o herói da Grifinória e que não é invencível."

"Uau, é legal ouvir isso, mas ainda não entendo porque está preocupado."

Draco respirou fundo e levantou o olhar. O pior ele já tinha dito e precisava dizer o resto.

"Meu pai disse que quando você ficar melhor nós iremos entregar você a Voldemort."

Harry observou a expressão de Draco. Deveria acreditar no que estava vendo? Draco Malfoy preocupado com ele? Talvez o veneno tenha mexido com sua personalidade e Draco tenha gostado desta nova versão. Ele sorriu. Era raro de se ver Draco Malfoy nervoso, e agora ele estava vendo. Mais ainda, era por sua causa.

"Não se preocupe. Eu já enfrentei Voldemort cinco vezes. Vai dar tudo certo."

"Não é a mesma coisa. Ela fez um novo ritual, Potter. Agora ele é aparentemente normal. Não será como das outras vezes."

É, isso amedrontava um pouco a Harry. Olhou para a janela e viu um pássaro passar. Lembrou-se de Edwiges, que tinha sido mandada há dois dias para Hermione. Sentiu falta de Hermione e se entristeceu ao pensar que nunca mais veria Rony. Ele abaixou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Será que... vocês poderiam esperar o Baile de Formatura?"

"O que?"

"Eu não quero morrer sem antes rever os meus amigos... e me despedir."

"Tudo bem." – Draco notou um certo tremor na voz de Harry. Olhou para o garoto, que virou o rosto para que este não percebesse que estava prestes a chorar. Rapidamente ele secou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Draco pensava em alguma coisa para dizer para que Harry não chorasse. Por mais insensível que fosse com quem não era de sua família, ele não gostava de ver ninguém chorando. Sem saber o que fazer, ele se levantou e andou em direção a porta.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Vou deixar você sozinho. Talvez queira pensar."

"Não. Eu não quero pensar. Eu não quero ficar sozinho."

"Então venha. Talvez um pouco de ar fresco acalme você."

Harry se levantou e andou até Draco, que abriu a porta para que ele passasse. Durante o caminho do quarto até o jardim nenhum dos dois falou nada. Harry parou e ficou olhando para o mar, pensativo. Draco olhou para onde ele olhava. As ondas estavam um pouco nervosas naquela tarde.

"Com quem você vai?" – perguntou Draco, quebrando o silêncio.

"O que?"

"Com quem você vai ao baile?"

"Com ninguém."

"Como assim com ninguém? Não arrumou um par?"

"É que eu não quero ir com ninguém. Rony e Hermione também decidiram isso. Assim podemos ficar juntos. E você? Convidou alguém?"

"Não. Mas no meu caso é diferente."

"E o que pode diferenciar?"

"Susana Bones." – Draco falou num sorriso sonhador.

"E o que tem ela?"

"Tudo. Ela é linda, meiga..."

"E porque você não a convidou?"

"Porque ela já foi convidada. Eu vi quando o seu amiguinho Finningan a convidou. Mas não tem problema. Lá eu tiro ela para dançar."

"Se tinha uma coisa que eu nunca imaginava ver era você apaixonado."

"Não estou apaixonado, Potter! Um Malfoy não se apaixona. Estou apenas adimirado com tanta beleza."

"Entendi. Então você vai conquistá-la, fazer com que ela durma com você e depois vai simplesmente terminar o relacionamento, não é?"

"Basicamente é isso sim."

"Vou avisá-la."

"O que? Você não pode fazer isso! Vai estragar tudo."

"Não vou deixar que brinque assim com uma amiga minha!"

"Eu não vou brincar! Só vou dar a ela a melhor noite de sua vida."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza de que será a melhor?"

"Ora, Potter. É só olhar para mim."

Harry olhou Draco de cima a baixo, voltando a encarar o mar.

"Não me convenceu."

"Ótimo, então pergunte a ela no dia seguinte. Vamos ver o que ela diz."

"Se é assim que preferes..."

"Hey, Potter! Acabo de ter uma idéia! Já que você não tem par e eu também não, porque não vamos juntos?"

Harry olhou assustado para Draco.

"Vai se danar!"

Draco começou a rir e voltou a olhar para o mar.

"Sabe, Potter. Você é legal. É uma pena o que terei de fazer com você. Enquanto isso não acontece, que tal se darmos uma trégua?"

"Trégua?"

"Sim. Parar com tanta briga. Pelo menos enquanto estamos aqui."

"Por mim tudo bem."

"Ótimo... er... amigos?" – Draco estendeu a mão a Harry, que olhou para ele e sorriu ao apertar sua mão.

"Amigos."

U.U.U.U.U.U

**N/A: **Olá! UaU! Quantos reviews! Eu adorei receber a tantos reviews em minha primeira fic. Isso realmente nos anima. Muito obrigado a todos! Este capítulo eu fiz para que vejam como as mudanças ocorrem e entenderem elas mais para a frente. Ele foi bem difícil de fazer e eu gostaria que vocês me dissessem o que acharam dele. Então, já sabem o que fazer. Beijos de um Comensal.

Eu não sei o nome daquele negócio azul que a gente coloca no braço quando quebra. Se alguém souber e puder me dizer eu ficarei muito feliz.

**Agradeço muito pelos reviews de:**

**Sofiah Black,Mandy Moony Black, maripottermalfoy, milinha-potter, Becky Cama-Dupla, Alex Malfoy, **a todos vocês que deixaram review no primeiro capítulo, obrigado e aos que leram e não deixaram, obrigado também, mas façam um esforço da próxima vez.

**Maripottermalfoy** _(cara, eu quase morri de rir com o seu review)_**, Annianka **_(se quiser ser minha beta, eu aceito. Relamente não sou muito boa em palavras confusas.)_**Ashley Potter Malfoy, Baby Potter, Markus Malfoy-Bloom, milinha-potter e milanesa**do segundo capítulo. Vocês são a minha inspiração. Obrigado.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Tudo isso é propriedade do Comensal da Morte!" –** Diz Pinochio, enquanto seu nariz cresce absurdamente. – **"E ele está ganhando uma nota preta só por causa dessa fic idiota!" – **Seu nariz cresce ainda mais.

**Isso é uma slash (Harry/Draco) (na verdade, a minha primeira.) (além de ser a primeira fic) não tão recomendável à crianças, por conterem cenas... Bem... impróprias e palavras chulas. Se não gosta não leia! O problema é todo seu, que não sabe o que está perdendo. E é bom não vir com reviews mal educados por aqui, ou estará comprando uma grande briga com direito a processo e CPI.**

**Outra coisa a lembrar é que esta fic pode ser bem grande e demorada, com tendências a uma história triste (ô dó...), mas com muita slash.**

**Eu gostaria de explicar alguns fatos, que com certeza ficaram em dúvida. Bem, nos encontramos nas primeiras férias depois do sétimo ano. Tudo o que está no livro "Enigma do Príncipe" aconteceu, menos o fato de Draco ter se tornado um Comensal, o que acontecerá em breve. Hogwarts não fechou e todos os alunos do ano de Harry conseguiram se formar. Bem, à partir de agora está tudo aí, é só vocês lerem.**

Capítulo VII – O Baile de Despedida 

Harry se remexeu na cama. Havia passado algum tempo desde que ele acordara, mas a cama estava tão quente e confortável que não o animava a se levantar. Aconchegou-se dentro do edredon e suspirou. Por mais confortável que estivesse, não era educado dormir até onde o sono permitisse na casa de estranhos. Por um momento, ele juntou toda a coragem que tinha para se levantar, e conseguiu. Sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos. Depois, andou até o banheiro (ou armário, ele não sabia dizer) e, muito sonolento, abriu a porta.

"AH!" – gritou, ao se deparar com uma cena que realmente não esperava.

Draco Malfoy estava de pé no banheiro, a toalha envolvia seu pescoço e, como se já não bastasse, as roupas do garoto jaziam em cima de um cabide, para onde ele estava virado. Harry tapou os olhos ao descobrir aquela imagem de Draco Malfoy só de cueca olhando assustado para trás, onde se encontrava Harry..

"Desculpe... eu não sabia que estava aqui."

"Eu é que me desculpo. Deveria ter te avisado que viria. E também não queria acordar você." – Disse enquanto vestia suas pernas na impecável calça preta de linho.

"Não acordou. Mas, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"Não sabe? Eu moro aqui. E este é o meu quarto."

"Desculpe. Eu não queria dizer isso. É que... você não costuma usar este banheiro."

"Ah, é que hoje é dia de limpeza e só aqui posso encontrar os produtos certos."

"Limpeza? Desde quando você faz limpeza?"

Draco sorriu sarcásticamente.

"Bem, eu nunca deixaria ninguém tocar em minhas preciosidades." – Disse ele, agora abotoando a camisa.

"É... isso é bem típico seu. Sem contar que tem duplo sentido. Mas eu sei que no segundo quase todas as garotas de Hogwarts já tocaram."

Draco riu e vestiu um colete, jogando uma capa sobre os ombros logo depois.

"Era assim que você se trocava no vestiário depois do quadribol? De olhos fechados para não ver ninguém se trocando?"

"Não, mas isso não significa que eu seja obrigado a ver você se trocar."

"Deixe de ser estúpido! Pelo tempo que estamos aqui daria para eu já ter vestido a mim, a você e ao Foxter!"

"Sei... como se eu fosse deixar você me vestir!"

"Potter, deixe de ser tão besta, destape os olhos e vista-se! Eu quero te esperar para tomar café e depois iremos conversar sobre algumas coisas."

Harry tirou a mão dos olhos e encontrou Draco vestindo um elegante terno preto com uma gravata verde bem escuro.

"Conversar? Aconteceu algo errado?"

"Não. Só acordei com vontade de conversar hoje."

"Ah, claro. Se me der licença, eu me visto, tomaremos café e depois conversamos."

"Tudo bem. Estarei lhe esperando aqui no quarto."

Harry acenou afirmativamente a cabeça e começou a se despir quando Draco fechou a porta. Ele não sabia porque, mas a imagem de Draco apenas de cueca o impressionara e envergonhara. Isso era estranho, pois ele já vira todos os garotos que passaram pelo time de quadribol da Grifinória em sete anos, sabia como eram suas cuecas e coisas muito mais indecentes e nem por isso ficara com aquela imagem na cabeça. Pelo contrário. Ele nem se importava. Mas agora, vendo aquela imagem branca, com os cabelos platinados caindo aos olhos, ele não sabia explicar nada que passava por sua cabeça, só sabia que aquilo não saía dela por nada.

"POTTER!" – gritou Draco, vendo que o garoto não escutara nenhuma de suas palavras.

'AH! O que é?" – perguntou ele assustado.

"Em que planeta você está? Eu perguntei duas vezes se você quer dar uma volta comigo!"

"Oh, sim. Quero dizer... o que?"

"Você está estranho. Não abriu a boca durante o café e anda evitando olhar pra mim. O que você tem?"

Harry se colocou na frente de Draco e sorriu.

"Sério? Eu estou assim? Me desculpe. É que eu estou meio estressado."

"Ótimo! Nosso primeiro assunto. Venha."

Draco saiu pela porta do hall. Aquele dia estava perfeito. O sol brilhava por trás de algumas poucas nuvens e o vento sacudia as folhas da árvore em frente à casa dos Malfoy. Do lado da casa, Harry viu apenas o rabo de um tigre balançando calmamente. Uma calmaria que ele gostaria de ter. Desceu os degraus devagar enquanto Draco fechava a porta e ficou a observar o mar, que naquele dia estava com uma correnteza não tão forte e não tão mansa. Suas ondas estavam prefeitas para que ele pudesse se divertir.

"Venha, Harry." – disse Draco.

Harry se virou e começou a andar em direção ao tigre.

"Muito bem. Agora me diga, porque está tão estressado?"

"Bem, a idéia de ver meus amigos uma única e última vez me deixa assim."

"Você não deveria ficar assim por isso. Sabe, você vai vê-los. Tem que aproveitar isso!"

"Eu sei, mas estou triste por saber que não vou mais jogar xadrez de bruxo com eles, ou pegar o dever de Hermione para copiar..."

"E é só pra isso que seus amigos servem?"

"Não. Mas essas eram as coisas mais normais que a gente fazia. O resto era conversar sobre os planos de Snape ou sobre Voldemort."

"Talvez você esteja triste por tudo aquilo que não fizeram, então. Vocês se preocuparam demais com o mundo e se esqueceram de vocês."

Harry olhou para Draco. Eles passaram ao lado de Puppy e Draco o acariciou. Era a primeira vez que alguém realmente se interessava pela vida de Harry como ela era. O fato dessa pessoa ser aquele que ele mais odiou durante sete anos o assustava um pouco. Na verdade, Harry estava gostando daquilo. Draco era um bom ouvinte e Harry não queria desperdiçar a chance de colocar seus problemas para fora.

"Talvez seja realmente isso. Eu não aproveitei como deveria a amizade deles."

"Você?"

"Sim. A culpa foi toda minha."

"Bem, se vocês se divertiam assim a culpa não pode ser totalmente sua. Eles deviam gostar disso."

"Mas maioria das vezes era eu quem empurrava meus problemas para eles. Era eu quem começava a gritar como um louco. Era eu quem..."  
"Vamos mudar de assunto?"

Harry agradeceu pela última frase de Draco. O seu tom de voz denunciava que ele estava prestes a chorar de saudade e Draco queria evitar aquilo. Harry ficou algum tempo em silêncio e em todos os segundos agradeceu por Draco respitar isso. Quando toda a sua vontade de chorar tinha se esvaído, ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Como foram os seus N.I.E.M.'s?"

"Razoavelmente bem. Tirei E em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Poções e Herbologia. O em Feitiços, Transfiguração, História da Magia e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas."

"Não sabia que tinha colocado Trato das Criaturas Mágicas nos seus N.ºM.'s." – disse Harry.

"Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você ainda não sabe." – disse Draco num sorriso maroto.

U.U.U.U.U.U

Harry estava arrumando sua gravata diante do grande espelho na porta do armário de Draco. Finalmente, depois de uma semana, ele veria seus amigos. Estava muito ansioso e feliz. Usava um traje a rigor verde escuro muito parecido com a que usara no Baile de Inverno em seu quarto ano. Segundo a senhora Weasley aquela cor combinava com seus olhos. A porta se abriu e Harry olhou para ela sem se virar, através do espelho.

"Já está pronto, Potter?" – Perguntou Foxter.

"Basicamente sim. O que acha? Estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa?"

Foxter olhou para Harry pensativo.

"Aparentemente está bom. Mas você já passou seus cremes?"

"Cremes?"

"Sim. Draco não sai de casa sem passar o creme facial, a loção corporal, o creme corporal, o creme para os pés, o talco para os pés, a loção para os pés e é claro, a loção para cabelo em spray."

"Por Merlin! Draco Malfoy é um metrosexual maníaco. Ele está fazendo tudo isso agora?"

"Acho que sim. Venha, vamos ver."

Harry seguiu Foxter até uma porta dupla no meio do corredor. Entrando pelo quarto ele viu Draco diante a uma grande penteadeira dourada se arrumando.

"Oh, céus, então é verdade!" – Falou Harry.

"O que foi, Potter? Admite agora que sou a melhor coisa que você já viu?"

"Argh!" – Foxter fez cara de nojo, sorrindo. – "Draco, não fale assim! É nojento!"

"Você realmente passa creme de tudo quanto é espécie antes de sair?"

"Não específicamente. Tenho um para cada utilidade."

"Santo Deus!" – Disse Harry ao se aproximar da penteadeira repleta de cremes. – "Você é doente."

"Não sou doente só porque gosto de me arrumar. Olhe só para o seu cabelo! Fique parado, vou tentar arrumar essa coisa aí."

Harry se assustou ao ver Draco borrifar o spray em seu cabelo. Depois ele começou a penteá-lo com força, fazendo Harry sentir uma leve dor sempre em que ele puxava o pente. Depois de alguns minutos penteando, ele deu mais algumas borrifadas com o spray.

"Puxa, Draco! Você faz milagres!" – Falou Foxter, sorrindo.

Harry se olhou no espelho. Surpreendeu-se ao ver seu cabelo molhado. Ficara penteado nas raízes e suas pontas faziam pequenas curvas para fora.

"Bem melhor, não acha?" – perguntou Draco, largando o pente sobre a penteadeira e voltando a cuidar de seu próprio cabelo.

"É, você é bom. Mas ande depressa. Não quero me atrasar."

"Estamos vinte minutos adiantados. Acho que isso é tempo de sobra, não é?"

"Acontece que eu não quero esperar vinte minutos!"

"Você está ansioso para ver seus amigos, Potter?" – Perguntou Foxter.

"Digamos que sim."

"Então vá. Eu vou ficar aqui mais cinco minutos. Me esqueci de escolher a cor do cadarço do meu sapato."

Harry olhou para Draco espantado e enojado.

"Está bem. Vejo você mais tarde, Malfoy." – Disse olhando para Foxter, que levantou a mão se despedindo.

Depois disso, Harry desaparatou. A sensação de estar sendo sugado por um cano de borracha que puxava cada parte de seu corpo e o fazia querer desistir da sua carteira de aparatação o invadiu. Ele sentiu o chão se formar de uma forma nada sutil sobre seus pés e respirou aliviado. Olhou ao redor. Estava diante de um grande salão que tinha a aparência de um castelo medieval. Um som alto vinha lá de dentro. A luz que saía pela porta do salão piscava e reluzia. Todo o redor do castelo era iluminado, inclusive as muralhas que o cercavam. Bem atrás de Harry tinha um grande portão, por onde passavam vários casais que tiveram sido convidados para o baile. O caminho que levava do portão até a porta do salão era feito de pedra, com alguns largos degraus. Harry começou a andar em direção ao salão, sentindo seu coração palpitar cada vez mais rápido e forte. Ao entrar pelo salão viu muitas mesas grandes e redondas dentro dele, deixando um grande círculo vazio no meio. Harry olhou para os lados. Vários alunos conversavam com seus amigos e familiares nas mesas, mas nada de Rony e Hermione, até que Harry ouviu passos apressados vindo em sua direção e se virou bem a tempo de ser fortemente atingido por Hermione, que vinha correndo para abraçá-lo.

"Ah, Harry! Que bom ver você! Nós estávamos tão preocupados! Recebemos Edwiges, mas ficamos com medo de mandar para evitar que ela fosse interceptada pelos Comensais. Como você está?"

"Estou... sem ar."

"Oh..." – Hermione soltou Harry, distanciando-se. – "Me desculpe."

"Harry!" – Rony chegava correndo para abraçar o garoto. – "Onde esteve? Todos estavam tão preocupados!"

"Eu estava pensando." – Disse Harry ao se afastar um pouco de Rony.

"Não podia fazer isso perto da gente?" – perguntou Hermione.

"Não. Mas agora eu estou aqui, não é? Não precisam mais se preocupar!"

"Claro. Venha. Papai e mamãe vão gostar de ver você."

Harry seguiu Rony até a mesa dos Weasley, onde foi abraçado e interrogado durante longo tempo. Depois Hermione o levou para ver seus pais, que lhe foram muito simpáticos. Os alunos tinham que ficar em mesas separadas da família, mais perto do círculo de dança. Harry Rony e Hermione se assentaram em uma mesa com uma boa visão de quem se levantava para dançar.

"Então, Harry. Como estão sendo suas férias?"

"Bem, elas não estão sendo muito boas, porém estão sendo divertidas."

"Ah. Que bom que está se divertindo. Percebemos que você precisava de um pouco de diversão quando estava conosco." – Rony cruzou os braços e olhou para os poucos casais que dançavam.

"Está insinuando que estou gostando de estar longe de vocês?"

"Foi você quem disse."

A fúria de Harry subiu em menos de um segundo. Não acreditava que ao tentar ver seus amigos uma última vez começaria a discutir desde o início de sua despedida.

"Escuta aqui, Rony! Se você prefere como estava antes eu posso lhe informar que rapidamente você terá o seu desejo atendido!"

"Do que está falando?" – perguntou Hermione. – "Você vai viajar?"

"É... vou."

"Legal. Vou com você!"

"O que? Não vai não!"

"As minhas férias estão sendo horrívelmente monótonas. Se você vai viajar eu vou com você!"

"Já falei! Você não pode ir!"

"E porque não?"

"Porque... porque..."

"Ele não quer passar vergonha diante dos guias turísticos."

Harry se virou para trás e viu Draco rindo atrás dele. Rapidamente ele se levantou, assim como Rony e Hermione.

"Repete!" – falou Rony.

"Abaixe este tom, Weasley! Não admito que seres inferiores tentem mandar em mim!"

Harry deu uma bela olhada em Draco. Estava ainda mais bonito. O spray que passara deixara seu cabelo dividido em finas mechas molhadas que lhe caíam sobre os olhos. O sobretudo cinza escuro combinava muito bem com seus olhos. Foi então que Harry sentiu seu perfume. Draco realmente sabia como impressionar. Draco olhou para Harry, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Que foi, Potter? Gostou?"

"O que? Ah! Eu?"

"É, eu sei que sou realmente bonito, mas não precisa repetir. Pensando bem, até que você não está tão mal. O que você fez? Tomou poção Embelezadora?"

"Do que está falando? Foi você que..."

"Não, obrigado. Eu não preciso beber dessas coisas para me arrumar. É realmente ruim quando sua beleza te denuncia."

"Vem cá." – Harry pegou Draco pelo braço e puxou-o para onde Rony e Hermione não pudessem mais ouvi-lo.

"Me larga, Potter!" – disse Draco, livrando-se das mãos de Harry. – "Não quero amassar meu smoking. Deixe que Suzana faça isso, está bem? Aliás, onde está ela? Se ela não vier eu ficarei realmente deprimido. Acho que estou apaixonado. O que acha?"

"Porque está se fazendo de idiota? O que aconteceu com a trégua?"

"O único idiota aqui é você!" – Disse Draco, ofendido. – "Não entende que não devem saber do que está realmente acontecendo nestas férias? Assim você estará envolvendo-os e eu tenho certeza que você não quer isso."

"É... eu... eu acho que não quero mesmo."

"Então volte logo para junto daqueles dois e não se aproxime mais de mim. Principalmente me puxando desse jeito!"

"É melhor dar uma trégua para a trégua, não é?"

"Claro. Anda, me empurra."

"O que?"

"Me empurra!"

"Eu não..."

De repente Harry se viu cambaleando. Draco o tinha empurrado com força sem que ele tivesse tempo de se preparar.

"Não se esqueça: Não se aproxime mais de mim." – disse Draco enquanto se distanciava.

Harry andou de volta para Hermione e Rony, sentando-se e fingindo estar nervoso.

"Aquele idiota!" – mentiu.

"O que você queria falar para ele que a gente não podia saber?" – Rony perguntou enquanto olhava Draco conversando com Emília Bullstrood.

"Eu descobri um segredo. Um grande segredo sobre os Malfoy e estava ameaçando ele. Mas foi em vão."

"Pode nos contar, não pode?" – perguntou Hermione.

"Contar? Bem... é... claro que não!"

"O que? Porque não?" – Hermione perguntou, abismada.

"Ora... porque... é um segredo, oras!"

"E porque ele prefere a amizade do Maldoy do que a nossa!" – Rony balbuiou.

"O que disse?" – Harry ficava impaciente.

"A verdade! Você está tão estranho, Harry! Alguma coisa te mudou. Ou melhor, alguém te mudou."

"Do que é que você sabe?"

"Que você foge da gente na estação e quando voltamos a vê-lo você nos afasta!"

"Está errado! São vocês que estão me afastando. E se for continuar assim eu vou, com certeza, preferir a amizade do Malfoy!"

Harry se levantou e andou até o balcão no fundo do salão. Foi aí que percebeu que tinha falado uma coisa totalmente verdadeira. Hermione lançou um olhar reprovador à Rony e correu atrás de Harry. O moreno pegou uma cerveja amanteigada e se recostou no balcão, olhando para os poucos pares que dançavam uma lenta valsa. Hermione recostou-se ao seu lado e olhou para ele com pena.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas sei que não é só um formigamento na cicatriz."

"Deixa pra lá."

"Não vou deixar pra lá. Você é meu amigo e eu percebo que está com problemas. Eu vou entender se não quiser dizer, mas saiba que eu estarei sempre aqui."

"Obrigado, Mione. Eu só queria que o cabeça dura do Rony entendesse! Sabe, eu não posso contar!"

"Eu sei. Tenha paciência, ele vai entender."

"Só espero que ainda não seja tarde demais."

Harry terminou de tomar a cerveja num só gole, sentindo a gostosa sensação de queimação na garganta.

"Onde está o Vitor? Pensei que tinha dito que iria convidá-lo." – ele disse enquanto colocava a caneca sobre o balcão.

"Não pôde vir. A família inteira o levou em uma viajem. Para comemorar sua entrada para Não-Sei-O-Quê Dravis. Uma universidade muito boa que fica escondida na Bulgária. Só aceitam os melhores."

"E porque não te admitiram?"

"Não sou Búlgara."

"Puxa, que pena. Aposto que adoraria estudar junto com ele."

"Realmente, mas mesmo que eu goste muito dele ainda prefiro ficar com os meus amigos." – Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e sorriram.

"Bem... talvez... talvez queira dançar?" – Harry estendeu sua mão a Hermione, que a aceitou.

"Seria ótimo."

Harry segurou a mão de Hermione até que chegassem ao círculo de dança. Lembrou-se da conversa com Draco e procurou na memória uma única vez que tivesse dançado com Hermione. Não encontrara nenhuma. Mas também não queria encontrar. Queria aproveitar aquele momento que, ele tinha certeza, passaria muito rápido. Enquanto Harry pousava sua mão sobre a cintura de Hermione, Draco observava de longe. Era espantoso que Harry tenha conseguido alguém para dançar com ele, mesmo que fosse a Granger. Depois da demonstração de dança que Harry dera no quarto ano Draco imaginava que ninguém em séculos se atreveria a dançar com ele. Observava o garoto a sorrir enquanto conversava com Hermione. O mesmo sorriso verdadeiro que ele sorria ao brincar com Foxter. Por alguma razão, Draco ficou nervoso. Sentiu algo que não podia explicar. Harry sorria assim para Foxter e Granger, mas Draco nunca vira o verdadeiro brilho daquele sorriso. Isso o magoava profundamente.

'_Ciúmes?' _– pensou.

Seriam mesmo ciúmes? Mas porque ele sentiria ciúmes do seu maior rival com quem brigara e a quem cutucava durante sete anos?

"Não..." – Balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta e sorrindo.

"Não o que?" – Draco se virou assustado e viu Blaise assentado a seu lado.

"Quando foi que você chegou?"

"Agora. Me demorei no banho. Só vim aqui, porque achei que gostaria de saber: Bones chegou, e o par dela não veio."

"Não? É sério?" – disse Draco, rastreando o salão com o olhar.

"Sério. Você vai mesmo fazer o que eu acho que vai fazer?"

"Claro! Sabe que não sou de perder oportunidades. Com licença, mas eu tenho uma noite para salvar." – disse Draco, se levantando e andando até o balcão.

U.U.U.U.U.U

Harry estava sentado em sua cadeira entre o triângulo que se formava entre ele, Rony e Hermione, que tinha deitado o rosto sobre os braços cruzados e adormecido. Rony se espantava que, mesmo depois de toda a diversão que Harry tivera dançando e rindo com ele e Hermione, o garoto ainda estivesse triste. E pior, agora ele estava mais triste do que ele nunca esteve. A noite já estava acabando. O céu estava mais claro. O salão estava quase vazio e a cerveja amanteigada de Harry já esfriara há muito tempo. Rony estava tão atento ao semblante triste de Harry, que encarava os últimos casais a dançar, que nem reparou na chegada de Gina, que se inclinou de trás da cadeira de Rony.

"Rony, papai e mamãe estão te chamando para ir. E disseram que Harry também pode vir..." – Gina reparou na tristeza de Harry. – "Se desejar."

Rony olhou para Harry novamente, que lhe devolveu o olhar. Rony podia ler em seus olhos que alguma coisa não o deixaria ir.

"Vou chamar os Granger." – disse Gina, deixando Rony e Harry novamente a sós.

"Os Granger vão passar uns dois dias lá em casa. Papai quer saber algumas coisas sobre os trouxas, e eles querem saber alguma coisa sobre os bruxos."

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente em sinal que entendera. Olhou para Hermione, que dormia serenamente.

"Venha." – disse, levantando-se. – "Vamos dar uma volta."

Rony se levantou e seguiu Harry para fora do salão. Os dois andavam devagar sobre o grande gramado.

"Eu ainda não entendo porque não pode vir conosco." –disse Rony.

"Quer saber? Eu também não."

Rony olhou para Harry, que olhava para o chão úmido. O sereno da noite deixara a grama macia e levantara seu perfume.

"Então é irremediável, não é?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Rony voltou a olhar para o chão.

"Então... quando vamos voltar a nos ver?"

Harry respirou fundo, tentando não deixar que as lágrimas invadissem seu rosto.

"Eu acho que... breve."

Rony parou de andar ao ouvir o tremor na voz de Harry. O garoto se virou para ficar de frente a Harry, que virou o rosto para que este não percebesse suas lágrimas, em vão. Rony abaixou os olhos, pensando no que fazer para consolar o amigo.

"Eu..." – disse Harry tentando controlar a voz. – "Só quero que saiba que... eu sentirei muito a sua falta."

Rony sorriu falsamente, antes de se aproximar de Harry e abraçá-lo fortemente, fazendo as lágrimas de Harry rolarem ainda mais rápida e silenciosamente.

"Me desculpe por ter sido tão idiota esta noite."

"Tudo bem. Me desculpe por ter sido tão idiota... a minha vida inteira."

Os dois permaneceram ali, abraçados durante algum tempo. Até ouvirem a voz de Hermione e se separarem lentamente.

"Harry, Rony...o que..." – disse ela ao se aproximar, mas se calou ao perceber o que acontecia. – "Parece que você não vem mesmo, não é Harry?"

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, antes de se chocar fortemente com Hermione, abraçando-a repentinamente, assim como ela fez. Harry podia sentir a respiração rápida de Hermione, que chorava.

"Harry... por favor... não se entregue!" – pediu Hermione.

Harry se surpreendeu por Hermione ter sacado tudo o que estava para acontecer.

"Não há outra escolha, Hermione. É assim que tem que ser."

"Espere aí, do que vocês estão falando?"

Hermione se separou de Harry, enxugando os olhos.

"Harry... nunca se esqueça que... que eu te amo muito."

"Eu também te amo, Hermione. Os dois. Eu nunca vou esquecê-los."

Então, os três se abraçaram. E depois de pouco mais de um minuto, Harry falou:

"Eu... tenho que ir."

Hermione e Rony o soltaram, tristes.

"Eu bebi um pouco demais. Acho melhor ir pela rede de Flú."

Rony e Hermione assentiam com a cabeça. Hermione abraçou Rony, procurando consolo e olhando para Harry como se implorasse que este não fosse, mas o garoto se virou.

"É melhor não adiar mais isso. Eu nunca vou me esquecer de vocês."

E Harry andou em direção ao salão. Lá havia uma grande lareira que ele usaria para voltar à mansão dos Malfoy. Olhou para os Weasley sem que eles o percebessem, a não ser Gina, que acenou com a mão para ele, se despedindo. Harry respondeu com um sorriso, continuando seu caminho.

Ele entrou em uma lareira ao lado do balcão, pegou um pouco do pó que se encontrava suspenso em uma vasilia ao lado da lareira e gritou:

"Mansão Malfoy!" – aúltima coisa que viu, foi a imagem de Rony aparecer correndo em frente à lareira.

**N/A: **Obrigado a todos que, pacientemente com raiva leram e esperaram o 4º cap. que por milagre saiu. Obrigado por não desistirem de esperar. Vocês são guerreiros e eu sou preguiçoso.

**Agradecimentos especiais aos que deixaram review:**

**Annianka, Drika (bicha, teu email foi tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudo! Amei... e obrigada pela dica, fófi...), Bruno Malfoy, Sra. Kinomoto, Markus Malfoy-Bloom, xmaripottermalfoyx (eu sei que este cap. não teve muita graça. Espero poder compensar no próximo.), milinha-potter.**

**Eu adorei o email de todos. Muito obrigada e continuem assim.**


	5. 5 Doce Despedida

"**Tudo isso é propriedade do Comensal da Morte!" –** Diz Pinochio, enquanto seu nariz cresce absurdamente. – **"E ele está ganhando uma nota preta só por causa dessa fic idiota!" – **Seu nariz cresce ainda mais.

**Isso é uma slash (Harry/Draco) (na verdade, a minha primeira.) (além de ser a primeira fic) não tão recomendável à crianças, por conterem cenas... Bem... impróprias e palavras chulas. Se não gosta não leia! O problema é todo seu, que não sabe o que está perdendo. E é bom não vir com reviews mal educados por aqui, ou estará comprando uma grande briga com direito a processo e CPI.**

**Outra coisa a lembrar é que esta fic pode ser bem grande e demorada, com tendências a uma história triste (ô dó...), mas com muita slash.**

**Ah... ok, desculpas depois. **Foge

**Capítulo V – Doce Despedida**

O dia ainda não começara. Nem as ondas do mar pareciam querer fazer barulho naquele dia. O único leve ruído que Harry Potter ouvia era provocado pelo vento a agitar as folhas da árvore à sua esquerda. O mesmo som que agitava suas madeixas morenas e faziam com que ele se arrepiasse periodicamente.

O sol ainda não saíra. E naquele dia parecia realmente indisposto a sair, embora Harry observasse os primeiros efeitos alaranjados das nuvens mais distantes. Puppy estava aninhado sobre a árvore, provavelmente dormindo, assim como todos os outros. Acordar aquecido pelos braços de Draco foi o motivo pelo qual saíra durante a madrugada. Seu único ressentimento era que Draco tenha visto. Seu rosto tomava um forte rubor apenas pelo pensamento de tal cena. O que ele diria durante o dia? Que o motivo dele não ter beijado ninguém durante o Baile de Formatura era que estava apaixonado por ele? É claro, eles se beijaram antes de dormir na noite anterior ao Baile, mas e daí? Foi apenas um beijo sem importância, não foi? Estavam agindo normalmente desde então. A não ser – Harry engoliu em seco – a imagem de Draco olhando inocentemente para trás apenas de cueca que persistia em não sair de sua cabeça.

Pela décima sétima vez naquela mesma hora, Harry suspirou. Era impossível deixar de admitir: Draco Malfoy o tirava do controle. Mas não podia ser assim! Hermione deveria tira-lo do controle. Cho deveria tira-lo do controle. Gina, Parvarti, Luna! Qualquer uma. Até mesmo Dino. Mas não Draco Malfoy. Não o responsável por todas as suas horas de raiva e desejos de vingança. Não aquele que o ofereceria de banquete a Voldemort. Não seu inimigo número um. Não aquele que já fez seus amigos chorarem de tristeza e raiva.

Seus amigos. A visão de Rony aparecendo em sua lareira como última imagem do Baile de Formatura ainda fazia seu coração doer. A última vez que vira o amigo. E também as palavras imploradoras de Hermione para que não se entregasse. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que ele não poderia aproveitar mais um pouco com seus amigos? Mais uma vez seus olhos se encheram d'água e mais uma vez ele se amaldiçoou por isso. Se ele não tinha melhores recordações dos amigos era o próprio responsável por isso. Devia ter se comportado como um adolescente normal e não procurar e Snape indícios de traição. Burro! Burro! Mil vezes burro! Tapado, é o que era. E daí que ele cresceu sem os pais? E daí que ele nunca antes tivera amigos? Ele os tivera e não soube aproveitar. E era pensando nisso que ia, de cabeça erguida, para a morte nas mãos de Voldemort.

"Não deveria estar aqui tão cedo" – Harry se sobressaltou, olhando assustado para trás e encontrando o olhar cinzento de Lucius Malfoy. Virou-se novamente para a frente e secou rapidamente os olhos. – "Pode se adoentar"

Harry soltou uma risada forçada e sarcástica.

"Qual a diferença em morrer de doença e ser assassinado?"

"Na verdade, é que morrendo assassinado você pode poupar duas vidas. A de um adolescente e a de uma criança."

"Oh..."

Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. Ele baixou a cabeça. Era verdade. Por mais que já houvesse odiado Malfoy eles eram amigos agora. Não eram? Bem, pelo menos, era isso o que Harry pensava.

"Entretanto, eu não me importaria de morrer de doença, se a razão fosse esta paisagem."

Harry olhou para Lucius. Para um homem que ele já vira chutando um elfo doméstico pelo simples motivo deste chegar perto de Harry, vê-lo falando como Dumbledore era realmente assustador. Ainda estranhando, voltou a olhar para o mar.

Harry guardou silêncio e, por alguns minutos, a paisagem o envolveu, fazendo-o esquecer de seu acompanhante.

"Sabe" – Harry foi rapidamente puxado de volta à Terra. – "Amanha, ao anoitecer, será a celebração de integração de Draco aos Comensais da Morte."

"Estou sabendo."

"Isso quer dizer..."

"Que não vivo mais do que um dia e meio."

"A não ser que queira remediar."

Harry olhou intrigado para Lucius. Do que ele estava falando?

"Sabe" – Ele começou, respondendo ao olhar de Harry. – "Tecnicamente, o Lord das Trevas não sabe que você está 'passando umas férias' conosco. A não ser por uma ou duas pessoas que com certeza viram Draco levando você. Ele não saberia de onde você estaria vindo se te visse a correr à beira do mar. O que eu acho improvável, porque ele odeia praias. Além do mais, tem uma cidade trouxa a uns quatro quilômetros e meio daqui. Em menos de um dia você poderia se esconder e, quem sabe, voltar os seus amigos."

O olhar indagador de Harry permaneceu.

"Porque o senhor faria isso. Pensei que quisesse que eu morresse lentamente."

"E quero!" – As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram. Lucius sorriu. – "Aliás, queria. Seria ótimo agradar ao Lord das Trevas, principalmente nestes momentos. Mas ver o brilho no olhar de meu filho enquanto vocês se divertiam no gramado, ou o mesmo brilho no olhar de Draco enquanto ele diz que se arrepende por todos os momentos ruins que ele te fez passar me desarmara totalmente."

"Brilho? No olhar de Draco?"

"Sim. Ele foi me procurar assim que cheguei, de madrugada. Me disse o quanto você está triste por não poder viver mais ao lado de seus amigos." – Lucius se calou. Harry não teve palavras para falar absolutamente nada. Voltou a encarar o chão. – "E também no quanto ele gosta de estar ao seu lado."

Agora sim Harry o olhou mais intrigado do que nunca.

"Ele disse isso?"

"Sim. Na verdade, Draco inventa motivos para ficar ao seu lado. Eu não deveria estar falando isso, é claro. Mas é só um incentivo de que volte para seus amigos, mas que não esqueça os novos."

"Então vou realmente voltar para os meus amigos?"

Harry sorria. A esperança que florescera em seu coração era como a felicidade de uma pobre criança que ganha seu primeiro brinquedo. Lucius sorriu também e, pela segunda vez, Harry percebeu que haviam um ser humano ali.

"Vai. Desde que não conte como e onde foram as suas 'férias de verão' para nenhum dos meus amigos Comensais, ou qualquer um que se comunique com eles."

Harry sorriu como se nunca tivesse recebido uma notícia melhor na vida.

"Eu não sei o que dizer."

"Porque não diz a Foxter e ao Draco? É claro, depois de eu lhe passar as instruções."

"Claro! É só dizer que eu faço."

Lucius sorriu pelo canto da boca.

"É bem visível seu desejo de continuar vivo. E o mais admirável é que não é por você mesmo."

"Gosto da minha vida. Mesmo que às vezes seja difícil gostar. Mas você está diferente."

"Estou mesmo. O responsável por isso é Foxter. Acho que sabe da história dele, não?"

"Sei. E admiro o quanto ele gosta de você, mesmo sem ser o seu filho legítimo."

"Exato. Ele foi capaz de me fazer ver a luz com menos de dois anos de idade. E foi por ele também que deixei de ter o gênio de um verdadeiro Malfoy. E a minha felicidade é que você está fazendo por Draco o que Foxter fez por mim. Seria culpa do parentesco com Black o motivo de estarmos nos tornando pessoas... melhores?"

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir. Era incrível e inimaginável ouvir Lucius Malfoy falar daquela maneira.

"Bem, mas está ficando tarde e tenho que ir para o ministério. Então me deixe falar bem rapidamente."

Harry umedeceu os lábios e prestou toda a atenção possível às palavras de Lucius.

"Quando anoitecer e tudo estiver escuro, você deve partir. Vá pela esquerda, bem ali. Leve um pouco de pó de Flú e também comida, Potter, pois será uma longa caminhada já que não pode aparatar. Ande o máximo possível e tente chegar à cidade antes do amanhecer. Quando chegar lá, tente entrar em uma casa trouxa e use o pó de flú para chegar à casa de seus amigos. Não pode usar a daqui pois tem muitos comensais que trabalham no Ministério. Um deles é do Controle de Transportes Mágicos. Acha que consegue chegar bem à cidade?"

"Consigo. Mas isso não trará mesmo problemas a vocês?"

"Não se preocupe, ficaremos bem. E não se esqueça: Não conte isso a ninguém que possa nos denunciar ao Lorde, certo?"

"Certo."

Neste momento, a porta de entrada para o hall se abriu, e dela emergiu um Draco Malfoy despenteado e com pantufas de cobras. Por um momento, Harry pensou ter visto um certo alivio nos olhos de Draco ao encontrarem os seus.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" - O loiro perguntou.

"Estou conversando."

"Sobre o que?"

"Sobre Voldemort, Foxter e você."

Draco olhou para seu pai parecendo um pouco receoso.

"Você não..."

"Não disse nada que Potter não precisasse saber, Draco, relaxe. Mas agora preciso ir. Até mais tarde. Te vejo... outro dia, Potter."

Lucius desaparatou no mesmo instante. Harry olhou para Draco e logo percebeu o que havia acontecido. Se Draco levantara durante a madrugada para falar com Lucius, significava que ele tinha visto Harry se aconchegando em seu peito. Baixou os olhos rapidamente. O que ele diria agora, que estavam sozinhos? Será que voltaria a falar normalmente com ele?

"Eu me assustei ao ver que você não estava na cama."

Harry levantou os olhos. Mas é claro! Se Draco se levantara durante a noite é claro que ele o abraçou novamente. Caso contrário Harry não estaria tão confortável. Além do mais, ele poderia ter ido para o quarto onde estava dormindo nos dias anteriores. Um pouco mais confiante, Harry respondeu:

"Não estava conseguindo dormir. Saí para tomar um ar."

"Sei. Deve estar com fome."

"Sim." – Harry percebeu naquele instante que estava com fome. Olhou ao redor. O sol já brilhava acima do mar, iluminando o rosto claro e belo de Malfoy. Os pássaros cantavam alegremente. Aquele seria um ótimo dia.

U.U.U.U.U.U

Após ouvir de Harry toda a notícia de que escaparia naquela noite, Foxter lançoulhe um enorme sorriso. Draco fez o mesmo, mas não tão intensamente. Era ótimo saber que Harry não morreria. Não tão jovem. Também era ótimo vê-lo sorrir diante da perspectiva.Porém, o fato de nunca mais poder vê-lo sorrir daquela maneira para ele era deprimente e frustrante.

Estava triste por não poder ver mais Harry e Fox brincarem juntos. Estava triste por não ter mais a companhia do moreno que sempre fazia de suas tediosas tardes ótimas oportunidades para uma gargalhada. Estava triste por saber que nunca mais poderiam dormir juntos, mesmo que fosse na mesma casa. E o pior de tudo era saber que teria de ajudar a assassinarem aquele garoto que ele aprendeu a gostar em apenas algumas semanas.

'_Não! Está decidido. Eu não serei mais um Comensal da Morte se a vida de Harry estiver em minhas mãos! Vou em seu lugar se preciso, mas nunca lhe poderei fazer nada de mal.'_

"Draco?"

Draco acordou de seus devaneios assustados. Um par de olhos verdes expressivos o observava indagadoramente. Estava assentado em um sofá ao lado da poltrona onde Harry estava, diante da lareira que estava apagada.

"Estou bem! Onde está o Fox?"

"Foi buscar o Whiskey de Fog para que possamos brindar."

"Whiskey? Mas Harry! Ele não bebe."

Harry soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. _'Maldito!' - p_ensou Draco.

"Ele foi nadar um pouco. Mas porque você não fala nada desde que eu disse que iria fugir."

"Não, é?"

"Não! E eu quero saber porque. Ficou triste?"

Draco sorriu eviesado diante da pergunta de Harry.

"Eu ficaria triste por você ter que salvar sua vida?"

"Não, mas talvez por outro motivo sim. Aconteceu algo no Baile de Formatura?"

"O que poderia ter acontecido?"

"Com certeza alguma coisa que pudesse tirar tanto a sua atenção. Será que não quer aproveitar o meu último dia aqui?"

Para a surpresa de Harry, Draco sorriu levemente. Será que Harry estaria aborrecido por não receber a atenção de Draco? Tal pergunta estava prestes a escapar de seus lábios, mas o que saiu foi:

"Não vai sentir falta de nada, Potter?"

Harry pareceu pensar por um segundo.

"Bem, além dos arranhões de tigre e das mordidas de vampiro... acho que não."

"Jura?" – Draco se levantou e aparou as mãos no braço da poltrona de Harry, aproximando-se perigosamente do rosto de Harry. – "Pode me dizer quem irá aquece-lo durante as noites?"

Harry tentou não mudar sua expressão, embora isso tomasse tudo de si. Ele sentiu as orelhas queimarem, o estômago dar mil piruetas e seus músculos se contraírem, afundando-o na poltrona. Draco virou a cabeça para o lado e soltou uma leve risada.

"Bem... eu... ah, pensei em... em algum cobertor."

"E qual cobertor poderia ser melhor do que Draco Malfoy?"

"Uau! O convencido Malfoy está de volta."

"Me acha convencido?"

"Acho!"

"E o que mais?"

"Arrogante!"

Draco se aproximou lentamente de Harry.

"E o que mais?"

"Esnobe!"

"E o que mais?"

"Insuportável!"

A cada palavra que o moreno dizia, só parecia aumentar a vontade de Draco de beija-lo furiosamente. Ele se aproximava ameaçadoramente dos lábios do outro, enquanto este tentava não sorrir.

"Oh... e o que mais?"

"Prepotente!"

"E o que mais?"

Draco estava bem perto de Harry agora. Harry molhou os lábios e pareceu congelar de repente. Olhou de imediato para o chão, fazendo Draco sorrir e se afastar dele.

"Ah, Harry... Acho que deveria pensar na hipótese de se mudar para cá."

"Creio que não. Você não teria tempo para mim."

Draco voltou a encara-lo. O moreno parecia prestes a explodir, tal o seu rubor, mas a determinação em seu olhar e também a seriedade impressionavam Draco.

"Bem, Fox poderia te manter realmente ocupado enquanto eu não poderia."

"Acha que seria o mesmo?"

Draco sustentou firmemente o olhar de Harry, que não parecia disposto a quebrar a ligação.

"E se eu te convencesse a ficar?"

"Não vejo como poderia fazer isso."

"Tem certeza que não?"

Harry pensou por um segundo antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

"Absoluta."

"É? Pois eu posso pensar em várias. Das mais divertidas às mais proibidas. E também posso pensar em algo que misture as duas coisas."

Agora Harry estava realmente envergonhado, porém, queria ver que destino aquele diálogo tomaria.

"Seria um caso a se pensar."

"Pensar? Para que hesitar em conseguir algo que deseja?"

"Desejo?"

"Por Merlin, Harry, não se engane. Quer isso tanto quanto eu e sei que não pretende sair daqui sem algo que possa faze-lo se arrepender."

Desta vez, Harry riu. Estava começando a gostar do joguinho.

"Você quer tanto assim que eu fique?"

"Digamos que eu queira ver você feliz."

"Oh... e devo entender que a minha felicidade é ao seu lado?"

"Pensei que era evidente."

Harry levantou a cabeça e soltou uma gargalhada que fez com que Draco se arrepiasse. Ele fitou as duas marcas em seu pescoço. Parecia que Harry adquirira mais um requisito bem sexy.

'_Mais uma dessas e você leva outra mordida, Harry.'_

Harry parou de rir e voltou a olhar para Draco, sorridente.

"Certo. Eu lhe darei a oportunidade de tentar me convencer a ficar."

"Oh... aceitando sua realidade, Potter?"

Harry sorriu um pouco mais.

"Em que está pensando?"

"Preciso mesmo dizer?"

"A não ser que queira que eu tire minhas próprias conclusões e comece a tirar outras coisas também."

"Uau! O perigoso Potter está de volta."

"Quer que eu desista?"

"O que acha?"

"Acho que não."

"Pois está certo."

Harry aproximou seu rosto e o de Draco até que ficassem a poucos centímetros de distancia.

"Então ande depressa."

Draco pôde sentir o calor que a boca de Harry emanava e aquilo só o enlouquecia mais. Queria perder o controle. Queria rasgar as roupas de Harry. Queria leva-lo a loucura. Por Merlin, queria realmente leva-lo à loucura. E foi por isso que levou seus dedos ao primeiro botão da camisa do moreno, abrindo-o sem pressa. Passou para o segundo botão e pôde ver o peito liso e potencialmente musculoso de Harry. Voltou a encara o garoto nos olhos para evitar de perder o controle, mas não adiantou muita coisa ficar observando aquelas esmeraldas vivas que pareciam implorar por velocidade enquanto abria o terceiro botão.

As pontas dos dedos de Harry estavam brancas e dormentes. Draco Malfoy sabia realmente como provocar alguém. Enquanto a camisa de Harry era aberta ele não via outro jeito de tentar se segurar senão agarrando-se ao braço da cadeira. Sua respiração estava artificialmente controlada e era difícil evitar que os arrepios subissem por sua espinha.

Enquanto abria o quinto botão, Draco assentou-se no colo de Harry, as pernas abertas ao lado do garoto. Ele abriu a camisa do grifinório e deslizou suas mãos pelo peito d garoto, que mordeu o lábio inferior. Sorrindo, aproximou-se lentamente e beijou seus lábios, sentindo sua excitação. Harry levou suas mãos aos cabelos de Draco, tornando o beijo mais profundo e incontrolável. Draco levou suas mãos aos quadris de Harry, aproximando-o de si. Este movimento fez com que ele sentisse a pulsação de seu pênis. Harry pareceu sentir o mesmo e levou rapidamente a mão ao fecho da calça de Draco e jogou o cinto do loiro para longe, abaixando suas calças. Fez o mesmo com as próprias calças enquanto o beijo se tornava mais e mais furioso. Sentiu um leve gosto de sangue a morder o lábio de Draco, que soltou um gemido sensual.

Draco segurou Harry firmemente e se jogou para trás, batendo de costas no grosso tapete da sala de visitas. Harry afastou as calças com as pernas e colocou suas pernas entre as do loiro, iniciando um movimento ritmado que fez com que Draco gemesse e se excitasse ainda mais.

Era quase insuportável sentir Harry descontrolando-o daquela maneira. Draco queria que a loucura aumentasse cada vez mais. Virou o garoto para o lado e inverteu as posições, ficando de cima desta vez. Desceu a boca para o pescoço de Harry. Queria faze-lo provar da mesma loucura. Espalhou por seu peito beijos molhados e mordidas pequenas que faziam com que Harry gemesse baixinho. Finalmente, chegou aonde queria. Desceu a cueca do moreno com os dentes e abocanhou o pênis de Harry, que gemeu de surpresa e excitação.

Draco começou a sugar o máximo que podia. Lambendo, acariciando e chupando novamente enquanto Harry mordia o lábio para não gritar. Era prazeroso ouvir os murmúrios indecifráveis do grifinório. Mais inebriante ainda era deixa-lo desesperado e ansiando por mais. Harry sabia que Draco estava provocando-o, mas naquele momento ele realmente não se importava. Agarrou seus dedos aos cabelos loiros dele e começou a movimentar o quadril, sentindo que explodiria a qualquer momento.

Draco, percebendo-o, deu uma última lambida no membro do garto e voltou a beijar seu corpo. Sentiu um leve jato escorrer por seu peito quase no instante seguinte. Olhou para Harry, que procurava seu olhar com aquelas grandes esmeraldas.

"Será que não tem piedade, Malfoy?"

"Sou um sonserino, Potter. Deveria saber disso."

Draco tirou a própria cueca. Estava tão excitado como nunca ficara. Nem com Pansy, nem com nenhuma outra garota. Abriu as pernas de Harry o máximo que pôde e olhou novamente para o garoto.

"Minha vez. Posso?"

"Desde quando sonserinos pedem permissões?"

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu, encostando seu pênis ao ânus de Harry. Sentiu sua imediata resistência, que parecia ir cedendo conforme ele insistia. Harry gemia em voz baixa. Draco tentou novamente adentrar mais um pouco, enfiando a ponta de seu membro. Harry soltou um gemido um pouco mais alto, agarrando-se ao tapete.

"Vou parar" – disse Draco.

"Não! O que houve?"

"Está doendo."

"Dói em mim e você não tem nada a ver com isso." – Harry levantou a cabeça para olhar o loiro. – "Termine agora."

Draco começou um leve movimento com o quadril. Logo, os gemidos de Harry pararam de preocupa-lo e e ele sentiu uma gostosa sensação de êxtase. Harry parecia estar provando da mesma sensação. Levou suas mãos às costas de Draco e cravou suas unhas, arranhando o loiro. Draco gemeu alto e se excitou um pouco mais, acelerando o movimento. Ele não agüentaria mais. Fechou os olhos e deu uma última e mais forte estocada em Harry, caindo sobre o garoto. Podia sentir sua respiração descompassada procurar desesperadamente por ar. Levantou a cabeça para poder olha-lo nos olhos. Harry sorriu afavelmente e acariciou seus cabelos, que grudaram na testa devido ao calor. Draco sorriu e colou seus lábios, beijando-o lentamente. Ali estava a sua despedida e Draco desejava mais do que tudo que o reencontro acontecesse logo.

**N/A: **NÃO! NÃO! NÃO ME APEDREJEM! Eu sei que tenho sido uma escritora muito má, e que por oito (OITO) meses fiz vocês esperarem pelo quinto capítulo que nunca veio, mas ele está aqui! Perfeito e fresquinho. E se demorei por tanto tempo, foi porque esse ano foi phoda. Estudar e trabalhar não é nada fácil. Aprendi isso a duras penas. E... pra recompensar a demora... **LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!! **SIM! Aquilo que todos adoram e sempre querem, embora eu não tenha escrito muito bem, confesso. Mas quero pedir novamente que me desculpem. Isso não irá se repetir. Palavra de Comensal.

Ah, e um aviso.** EXCLUSIVAMENTE NESTE CAPÍTULO eu não irei responder aos reviews, que são muitos³ \o/. **Mas agradeço a cada um que mandou e, no próximo capítulo, juro QUE RESPONDO. Beijos, meus amores.


End file.
